La orden del Fénix II El renacer de la orden
by LoBeZnO
Summary: Continuación de mi fic, La orden del fenix, 6 año, nuevas aventuras y misterios, nuevos miembros, nuevos amigos... SE LO VAN A PERDER?
1. La entrevista con Wilson Fenix

LA ENTREVISTA CON WILSON FENIX

Habían pasado unos días desde que el colegio había finalizado. Algunos profesores se habían marchado para disfrutar de sus vacaciones veraniegas. Harry se había vuelto a mudar junto a su primo Dudley a la habitación al lado de la biblioteca. En la misma donde se encontraba el huevo de Wilson Fénix. En ningún momento habían dejado de entrenar, aunque más por insistencia de Dudley que quería aprender lo que Harry le estaba enseñando que por una necesitad imperiosa. Únicamente se dedicaban a correr, nadar y estudiar algunos libros de pociones que encantaban a su primo. 

Harry también pasaba mucho tiempo con su padrino Sirius y con el profesor Remus Lupin que se estaban recuperando de las heridas que habían sufrido durante el ataque a Azkaban. Lo más duro para él era cuando empezaban ha hablar de la orden del Fénix, intentando descubrir de quien se trataba. No sabía si decírselo o no. Habían prometido al director que entrenarían a los profesores y eso seguramente les incluía. No sabían si lo harían de forma encubierta o directamente. Es decir, si utilizarían los trajes Fremen o no? Aunque pasando mucho tiempo con ellos les resultaría tremendamente complicado que no se dieran cuenta. Una cosa era decir una palabra aquí, otra allá y otra muy diferente era enseñarles técnicas muggle para defenderse.

Había escuchado la historia docenas de veces, pero su padrino y el profesor Lupin no se cansaban de repetirles los hechos que habían tenido lugar durante el ataque. La gran ayuda que había representado la orden del fénix junto con los gigantes amigos de ellos. La espectacular visión del gusano enorme que había surgido de uno de los artefactos que utilizaba la orden. Etc Etc Etc.

Lo que no tenían nada claro era el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Cornelius Fudge desde justo antes del ataque, ya que había comenzado a mover sus fichas antes de que el ataque llegara a empezar, de modo que él tenía que estar al corriente.

Según Dumbledore las ordenes de dirigir todos sus efectivos a Azkaban había surgido del propio Cornelius en una reunión de emergencia con el Auror en jefe esa misma noche. 

Las declaraciones posteriores tampoco dejaban lugar a dudas. Habían puesto en busca y captura a Lucius Malfoy, como presunto mortífago. Y en varias declaraciones a la prensa había dejado claro y pedido disculpas repetidas veces tanto a Harry como al director del colegio Albus Dumbledore por ciertos comentarios que había dicho durante el curso escolar. Dejando si era necesario su cargo a disposición del consejo de la orden de Merlín.

Desde ese día había tomado varias decisiones, había interrogado uno por uno a todos los trabajadores del ministerio con Veritaserum, y había apresado  a más de 10 espías de Voldemort en sus dependencias. Estaba limpiando el ministerio, poco a poco pero sin pausa. Y comenzaba una campaña para alistar a nuevos Aurores para ayudarles en la nueva lucha que estaba produciéndose. También estaban limpiando las filas de los propios Aurores. Algunos de los cuales ya engrosaban las filas de Voldemort y que directamente no habían vuelto al trabajo. Tomando medidas para que no pudieran volver a filtrar informes al enemigo.

Prácticamente cada día se reunía en las oficinas del director. Para comentarle sus averiguaciones o pedirle consejo. Todo se estaba haciendo deprisa, no queriendo que Voldemort tomara demasiado pronto la iniciativa.

Esa noche era especial, había quedado con Harry que finalmente le presentaría a Wilson Fénix. El propio director estaba un poco nervioso aunque no lo demostraba exteriormente salvo por el hecho que tomó varios tes en poco más de 10 minutos en presencia de Harry.

Después de cenar y tras hacer la visita apropiada a los que aún permanecían en el ala del hospital. Harry, Dudley y el director del colegio fueron a mantener una charla con el fantasma de Wilson Fénix.

.-Ahhh, buenas noches Sr. director. Encantado de conocerle finalmente.- Dijo un muy animado Wilson encantado de poder charlan con alguien más.

.-Buenas noches Sr. Wilson. Quiero felicitarle por el gran trabajo que ha estado realizando con los chicos sin lugar a dudas han salvado más de una vida.

.-Ahh no debe dármelas a mi, lo que han aprendido lo han aprendido solos, yo únicamente les di un empujón.

Entonces empezó a relatarle los hechos ante la presencia tanto de Harry como de Dudley. El huevo, su funcionamiento, su visión en el pasado. Sus planes junto a Godric de cómo actuar. Todo lo que el fantasma sabía que no era poco. Exceptuando los que los chicos habían estado haciendo junto a los Fedaykin, por que tampoco era que supiera todos los detalles y lo que habían hecho en la cámara de los secretos con el equipo de Quidditch. Y por así decirlo, sus planes futuros. Eso no le importó demasiado a Harry, tampoco era que el propio fantasma supiera donde irían este año. Él mismo lo había dicho, el famoso huevo hace lo que le place en ese sentido, de modo que tenían que limitarse a esperar acontecimientos.

El director del colegio pareció muy interesado en los hechos del pasado. De las verdades que había entre lo que estaba escrito en el libro que le había dejado el profesor Snape y lo que era real de verdad. Que demonios era la criatura que había salido de la granada Patronus y quien la había conjurado. Ahí Harry no le dio demasiados detalles salvo que se trataba de un Gusano de la época de los fremen, y que la había conjurado el mismo.

El directo que ciertos detalles no se le escapaban comprendió que era mejor dejar pasar el tema para mejor ocasión. Al parecer el fantasma había dado más información de la que Harry le había pedido que diera y ahora él se encontraba a la defensiva.

Casi amaneciendo el director finalizó la reunión dejando a un dormido Dudley y a un agotado Harry.

------------------------------------------

Durante la noche siguiente:

.-Bueno, ya estamos todos.- Dijo Harry ya la cámara secreta junto a los antiguos miembros del  equipo de Quidditch.- Espero que nadie sospeche nada.

.-No te preocupes, los gemelos han puesto varios hechizos para aparentar que estamos durmiendo en nuestra camita.- Dijo Ginny muy contenta de volver a encontrarse todos.

.-Bien, y tu Neville?

.-Bueno, mi abuela hace tiempo que tiene que tomar cierta medicación que le da un sueño que ni te cuento, de modo que dormirá de un tirón hasta mañana por la mañana. Es imposible que me descubra. Además he puesto la almohada de modo que parezca que estoy durmiendo en la cama.

.-Perfecto entonces, supongo que los demás, al ser mayores de edad habéis puesto algún hechizo.- Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

.-Siiii.- contestaron los restante miembros.

.-Bueno pues a lo que íbamos, Dumbledore nos ha descubierto.- eso sorprendió un poco a los demás miembros.- no pasa nada, fue culpa del padre de Harry que le contó ciertas cosas de cuando era joven. Se lo ha tomado bien, parece que no se va a poner en contra ni nada por el estilo, nos ha pedido que entrenemos a los profesores, el problema es que no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacerlo sin que los demás se den cuenta de quienes somos.

.-También tenemos otro problema.- dijo Ron.- Podemos pedirle ciertas concesiones y nos gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto. Es decir QUE PEDIRÍAIS VOSOTROS ( Esto es extensible a los reviews, please necesito vuestra ayuda al respecto)

.-Acceso libre a la biblioteca.- Dijo Ginny muy decidida.

.-En eso ya habíamos pensado, supongo también que eso ya se lo espera...- Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

.-Poder entrar y salir del colegio a cualquier hora del día, sin interferencias de los profesores.

.-Eso tampoco es ningún problema en estos momentos.- Dijo Ron sin darle mayor importancia.

.-En eso tienes razón.- Dijo Fred consciente de cómo habían llegado ellos a Hogwarts esa noche.

.-Aprobar los exámenes, eso si que estaría bien.- Dijo Jorge con una sonrisa en la cara antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Ginny.

.-Esto es serio.- Le contestó esta.

.-Bueno, si se os ocurre algo nos lo decís, Otra cosa. Los nuevos miembros del equipo.- Todos se quedaron callados al oír esas palabras.

.-Que pasa con ellos?

.-Bueno, está claro que tenemos que formar un nuevo equipo de Quidditch no querrán perder la copa este año no? Quiero que sea gente de confianza. Tal vez tengan que entrar en la orden del Fénix. Pasadme una lista con los nombres que consideréis que pueden servir. Hermione ya está trabajando en un par de hechizos que nos vendrán muy bien para saber si son de confianza, si tienen que entrar, tendrán que empezar a trabajar desde hoy mismo, no quiero tener que empezar desde cero al principio de curso.- Todos entendieron el punto, ellos habían trabajado muy duro para coger el sistema de juego que jugaba el equipo de Gryffindor, por no decir nada del entrenamiento especial.

Cuando los demás miembros del equipo empezaron a correr para hacer el calentamiento junto al primo de Harry, los tres comenzaron a charlar sobre sus pasos futuros.

.-Por que no se lo preguntas al sombrero?

.-Lo intentaré en cuando tenga la oportunidad, no te preocupes.- Contestó Harry.- Le pediré a Fawkes que intente traerlo un día de estos. Tal vez podamos fundar extraoficialmente la casa del fénix en Hogwarts.

.-Bueno, pasando a otro tema, la especia, ya no nos queda ni pizca.

.-Pues tendremos que ir a por más. Además tenemos que encontrar a los fremen. Ellos pueden resultar muy útiles en estos momentos.

.-Si pero no sabemos por donde empezar.

.-Empezaremos por lo que sabemos. La cueva de los ancestros, y si no encontramos nada ahí, el Sietch Tabr.

.-Creo que Harry tiene razón, además debemos ir de todos modos al Sietch Tabr, ahí se encuentra toda la provisión de especia del planeta.- Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

.-Debemos iniciar el ciclo de la especia de nuevo.- Contestó Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Era medía tarde cuando finalmente Fawkes pudo traer al sombrero seleccionador a la habitación donde se encontraban, al lado de la biblioteca. Harry hacía rato que estaba charlando con Wilson sobre deversos hechizos que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca personal. La charla se paró en seco al ver lo que Fawkes llevaba entre sus poderosas garras.

Nada más llegar el fénix comenzó a cantar animadamente, viendo que había sido de ayuda para su antiguo dueño y el heredero del siguiente. Muy dulcemente pusieron el sombrero encima de la mesa y empezaron a charlar.

.-Bueno, esto.....

.-Soy el sombrero seleccionador, por que no estoy en la oficina del director?.- Preguntó como despertando de una siesta a un sueño profundo.- Ahh Sr Potter, espero que en esta ocasión su vida no dependa de mi presencia?

.-No, no es el caso sr.

.-Hola Bombacho.- Dijo Wilson muy animado. El sombrero le miro intensamente, el rostro le resultaba conocido pero había visto tantos, cada uno los alumnos que habían pasado por Hogwarts alguna vez los guardaba en su memoría. Pero el modo en que ese señor le había llamado, le traia recuerdos muy especiales que se remontaban a su mismo origen.- Venga no me digas que no te acuerdas de mi. FÉNIX, Wilson FÉNIX.

El sombrero pareció reconocerlo, los ojos completamente abiertos  y ninguna sombra del estado de somnolencia de hacía unos minutos.

.-Sr, esto es una sorpresa.- Dijo este .- Nunca pensé en volver a verle sobretodo tal como iban pasando los años, es un honor encontrarme cara a cara con uno de los fundadores. Y al mismo tiempo uno de mis creadores.

.-Ahh, viejo amigo, la verdad es que han pasado muchos años, no siquiera el aire sabe igual.

.-Wilson, eres un fantasma.- le contestó Harry como diciendo lo obvio.

.-Bueno, bueno, este no es el caso que nos ocupa, hay varias cosas que tenemos que preguntarse, si no es mucha molestia.

.-Claro que no!.- Contestó rápidamente el sombrero.- La verdad es que en estos momentos no tengo nada que hacer, hace ya hace algún tiempo que tengo escogidos los versos para la ceremonia de inauguración.

.-Bueno.- continuó Wilson.- el tema es el siguiente, tu mejor que nadie conoces los pormenores de la que habría sido mi casa, de no suceder lo que sucedió, nos gustaría saber los nombres de los alumnos actuales de Hogwarts que estarían en ella, pero únicamente a partir de 5 curso, es imprescindible para la orden del Fénix.

.-Algo he oído hablar de ella en el despacho del director, eso puede llevar algún tiempo. Tendré que analizar uno por uno lo que encontré en las mentes de los estudiantes.

.-Lo segundo que necesitamos es el nombre de 10 componentes del grupo de Gryffindor que tengan mayor potencial mágico, y a poder ser que tengan cierta predisposición a formar parte de su equipo de Quidditch, han de ser de completa confianza y dispuestos a enfrentarse a Voldemort, en este caso no es imprescindible el limite de edad. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites , puedes ir dándole los nombres a este chico de aquí.

.-Ponme encima de su cabeza y empezaré.- Dijo simplemente el sombrero seleccionador.

Dudley pareció dudar un poco al ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza, seguramente ahora podía oir lo que el sombrero esta pensando, se sentó tranquilamente con papel y lápiz, encantado de poder al fin ayudar en algo.

Mientras tanto Wilson y Harry continuaron con la charla anterior. Mientras tanto Dudley no paraba de hacer anotaciones en el papel que estaba utilizando. Había decidido ir poniendo ciertos comentarios adicionales que el sombrero simplemente iba diciendo sin prestarle atención. Aunque estos no vinieran al caso Dudley estaba muy emocionado con la tarea de modo que se la tomó muy enserio.

----------------------------------------

Dos noches, Harry presentó la lista a Ron y a Hermione, fue al terminar de hacer una rápida incursión en el bosque prohibido, donde habían buscado varios ingredientes que les hacían falta para sus pociones.

Realmente Harry no sabía como entrar el tema él se había dado cuenta del problema después de que Dudley pasase a limpio los resultados que la había dado el sombrero seleccionador. Figuraban cerca de 25 nombres, todos pertenecientes a las 4 casa de Hogwarts aunque principalmente a la de Gryffindor. Tal como había dicho Wilson, la casa más afín a la suya aunque cerca de 10 eran divididos entre las otras.

.-Bueno, tal como quedamos pedimos al sombrero seleccionador que nos diera los nombre  de los que serían los alumnos de la casa del Fénix en caso de que existiera.- Ron y Hermione cabecearon afirmativamente .- Bueno, esta tarde Dudley ha finalizado la tarea, el resultado son unos 25 alumnos. Sobre 15 son de Gryffindor, 4 de Ravenclaw, 4 de Hufflepuff y 2 de Slytherin.

Eso si que no lo esperaban, 2 miembros de la casa del fénix en Slytherin. Eso tenían que verlo. Pidiéndole a Harry con la mirada que les dijera los nombres de tan ilustres miembros.

.-Buenooo, esto... Draco Malfoy es uno de ellos.

Un silencio sepulcral copó el recinto. Ni Hermione no Ron habían asimilado la información. Poco después fue Ron el sonreir.

.-Venga, en serio.

Harry simplemente cabeceó. Pasando de nuevo a la misma situación, Ron y Hermione procesaban la información a marchas forzadas. No era posible. Simplemente no lo era. Como Malfoy, que se había mostrado siempre el prototipo perfecto de lo que ellos consideraban un Slytherin podía ser ahora, miembro de la casa del Fénix. ERA IMPOSIBLE.

(Que pensáis, sería Draco un buen alumno de la casa del Fénix?, comentadlo en los review).

.-Hay algo más.- dijo muy serio Harry.- Al parecer el sombrero seleccionador no paró de hacer comentarios, muchos sin cabeza ni pies, dijo algo muy interesante de nuestro querido profesor de pociones. Al parecer hubiera ido a la casa del fénix tb.

Los chicos se le quedaron mirando de nuevo, ya era difícil creer que Draco pudiera pertenecer a la casa del Fénix pero pensarlo del profesor de pociones era casi más difícil todavía. Se les presentaba un dilema, su idea era fundar extraoficialmente la casa del fénix en Hogwarts, entrenarlos, enseñarles todo lo que pudieran. Tarde o temprano Voldemort atacaría Hogwarts y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible para hacerle frente. Toda la ayuda es poca. QUE HARÍAN AHORA?. ENROLARÍAN A DRACO SIN MÁS? Y AL PROFESOR SNAPE?

-------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí termina el primer cap, hay tantos interrogantes que no hay manera de adelantar con la historia, NECESITO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN.

1.-Que haríais con Snape?

2.- Que haríais con Draco?

3.-Quien puede ser el otro integrante de Slytherin?

4.-Quienes pueden formar parte del nuevo equipo de Quidditch?

5.-Les diríais a los profesores que ellos son la orden del fénix? O esperaríais a que lo descubrieran solos?

6.-crearíais la casa del fénix?

Y los más importante

7.-QUE PEDIRÍAIS A CAMBIO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO?

Resulta agotador ir buscando nombres en los libros y tienen que ser al menos en parte conocidos por los lectores, que pensáis de por donde van los tiros en la nueva historia, espero que les guste aunque está todo por desvelar.

Se que el cap es corto, pero con tantas preguntas sin resolver no hay quien avance, espero vuestra ayuda...

Espero seguir actualizando con rapidez, aunque durante las fiestas tengo más trabajo que nunca. Estamos en plena campaña de navidad. Algunos de ustedes tienen vacaciones pero otros tenemos más obligaciones de los normal. Asuntos familiariares etc. Que impiden dedicar todo el tiempo que sería necesario. Espero actualizar antes de Navidad, pero si no lo consigo. Desde aquí les digo, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE FANFICTION. Por cierto, alguien sabe pa cuando el libro en castellano???

PD.- Hoy he visto la 3 parte del señor de los anillos. Eso si es un final espectacular. Espero que con esa inspiración pueda hacer lo mismo en los dos fics abiertos. 


	2. Las peticiones

LAS PETICIONES

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el inicio de las vacaciones y se estaba aproximando el cumpleaños de Harry, aunque ni Hermione ni Ron le habían comentado nada era evidente que estaban tramando algo para ese día. Seguramente alguna fiesta sorpresa o algo por el estilo. Sirius y Remus ya estaban fuera del ala del hospital de modo que podían moverse libremente por el castillo ya que todo los presentes conocían la inicencia del padrino de Harry en la muerte de sus padres.

Después de muchas charlas entre los chicos y con Wilson habían llegado a una conclusión, formarían la escuela del Fénix clandestinamente en Hogwarts aunque aún quedaba pendiente algunos detalles como la inclusión o no de Draco Malfoy. En lo referente al profesor de pociones habían acordado que sería el propio Wilson Fénix quien haría la aproximación, de modo que pudiera hacer una valoración sin dejarse llevar por sentimientos contradictorios. Esa misma noche tendrían una reunión con él. Dependiendo de cómo fuera le preguntarían sobre el chico Malfoy ya que como jefe de su casa tal vez nos podría asesorar sobre ese asunto en particular. 

Nuestros antes de eso mantendrían una nueva reunión con el director, el profesor Dumbledore sobre sus demandas para entrenar a los profesores. Tras pensar detenidamente que podían pedirle a cambio había sido Wilson quien les había dado mejores ideas al respecto.

Ellos querían seguir en la clandestinidad, de modo que pedir ciertos favores, como eliminar el toque de queda o saltarse ciertas clases no sería bien visto por los profesores y menos sin un explicación razonable. No podían esperar que Dumbledore les mostrara preferencias sin ninguna explicación, se iría todo al garete. Solo había una solución, que Dumbledore se convirtiera en su Maestro y ellos en sus aprendices. Era una practica que se había vuelto en desuso pero solucionaba todos sus problemas de un tirón aunque había ciertos inconvenientes que no les gustaban como que ya no pertenecerían a la casa de Gryffindor, para bien o para mal ya no serían alumnos de la escuela. No tendrían sus inconvenientes pero tampoco sus ventajas.

Otra cosa que querían pedirle era un Giratiempo, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, gente que entrenar y el tiempo  no corría a su favor, de modo ese solucionaría otro de sus problemas, el tiempo del que disponían. Si Dumbledore aceptaba, cosa que esperaban dedicarían prácticamente todo el día a sus clases personales con el director, de modo que no tendrían mucho tiempo adicional, era la única solución. 

Estaban nerviosos, Harry había pedido un reunión al director para después de la comida, en su habitación junto a Wilson Fénix, Ron y Hermione estarían presentes.

Poco después de la comido Harry se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, su primo le acompañaba, se habían convertido en inseparables. A fin de cuentas era el único menor de edad que permanecía de momento en el colegio aunque ya estaba previsto que Hermione y Ron volvieran al colegio antes de hora tal como hicieron el año anterior.

La espera se hizo más larga de lo normal. No fue hasta pasada una hora que llegó el director a su habitación, al parecer había estado un poco ocupado con asuntos del ministerio.

.-Hola Harry, Dudley, como se encuentran?

.-Bien, gracias señor.- Contestó Dudley que le tenía un gran respeto al director.

.-Supongo que esta reunión tendrá que ver con sus demandas para entrenar a los profesores?.- Preguntó Dumbledore muy risueño, tenía curiosidad con que cosas le pedirían los chicos.

.-Si, aunque tendrá que esperar un momento, no estamos todos.- Constestó Harry un poco nervioso. El profesor se quedó extrañado, quien podía faltar.

Pasaron unos minutos en que tomaron un té antes de conocer la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo comprendió en el momento en que Hermione y Ron entraron por la puerta.

.-Como?.- Llegó a decir Dumbledore que no sabía nada del uso que les estaban dando a las escaleras.

.-No se preocupe Director, todo a su debido tiempo. Bueno, ahora podemos empezar. Podría hacer los honores profesor, no nos gustaría ser interrumpidos en estos momentos.

Con un simple gesto de su varita se aseguró que nadíe pudiese entrar en la habitación ni escuchar nada de lo que se dijera en ella.

.-Bueno, hemos estado pensando detenidamente sobre su oferta de entrenar a los profesores.- Continuó Hermione, aunque eso nos deja en una situación un poco delicada. Nos gusta la clandestinidad de que gozamos en estos momentos y eso podría traernos algún problema.- El director comprendía de que estaba hablando Hermione.

.-Si, por no decir que mi madre me mataría si llega a enterarse.- Dijo Ron preocupado.

.-Y mi padrino me maldeciría por no decirle nada.- Siguió Harry.

.-Bueno, el caso es que estamos dispuesto a correr ese riesgo a cambio dos cosas. La primera es que nos acepte como sus aprendices.

La petición había sido toda una sorpresa para el director, había pensado en diversas cosas que podrían llegar a pedirle pero eso no era una de ellas. Aprendices, no se hacía tal unión desde hacía más de 500 años.  Miles de preguntas saltaron en la mente del director. Realmente sabían que conllevaba eso?.

.-No se preocupe director, estamos al corriente de lo que eso significa.

.-Esa petición es un poco.... no se.... no me lo esperaba. Eso me traería mucha responsabilidad, que yo sepa nunca se ha aceptado más de un aprendiz por mago.

.-Bueno, es necesario tener la maestría en alguna materia para poder ser un maestro, usted cuenta con 5 maestrías, Trasfiguración, duelo, pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Hechizos. Además es necesario disponer de experiencia demostrable en enseñanza. Creo que cumple completamente los requisitos para poder tener 3 aprendices, ya que cuenta con 5 maestrías.- Hermione le plasmó los hechos de forma que no había duda de que le serían aceptadas sus demandas.

.-Tal vez, pero....

.-Profesor, necesitamos disponer de libertad para hacer ciertas cosas, la única manera de pocer hacerlo sin que parezca que tenemos preferencias delante de otros estudiantes es esa.- Contestó Harry mucho más tranquilo.

.-Sabéis que en el momento que os convirtáis en aprendices serán considerados por la comunidad magica mayores de edad en todos los conceptos?

.-Esa es otra de las razones que nos obligan a pedirle ese favor. No podemos utilizar magia en estos momentos ni aprender a aparecernos, ni otras muchas cosas que nos serían de utilidad. No podemos esperar a aprenderlas junto con los demás alumnos.- Dijo Harry.

.-Debemos pasar nuestros EXTASI a finales de este año, y nuestras pruebas de maestría para el año que viene.- Continuó Hermione. El profesor sopesó su demanda, nunca, antes se había pasado la prueba de maestría en ninguna materia antes de los 22 años. Finalizado los EXTASI requería al menos 5 años con un maestro para poder llegar a hacer los exámenes, el profesor no sabía que pensar, esos chicos se estaban suicidando académicamente hablando.

.-De que maestría estamos hablando?.- Preguntó un inseguro Dumbledore.

.-Todas las posibles.- Contestó Ron, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir.

.-Pero ese es imposible. Se necesitan años para alcanzar un maestría, por no mencionar los conocimientos previos necesarios, no podéis pensar en alcanzar 5 maestrías en 2 años, no tenéis una base sólida. Eso es un suicidio.

.-Profesor, usted conoce mejor que nadie el programa de entrenamiento que estamos haciendo con Wilson, según su conocimiento, este año y posiblemente el que viene, estaremos recibiendo una formación completamente mágica, eso significa que no serían solo 2 años sino que serían un mínimo de 4, además está nuestro otra petición.

.-Otra petición?.- Pregunto Dumbledore.´

.-Necesitamos un Giratiempo profesor.- Dijo Hermione muy sería.

.-Pero eso... eso es...

.-Puede negarse profesor, eso simplemente nos retrasará un poco, Wilson conoce los principios en que se basan los giratiempos, de hecho, el huevo es una versión mucho más complicada de ellos. Si no conseguimos uno de usted, construiremos uno nosotros.

Dumbledore pareció perderse en su mente durante unos largos segundos.

.-Estimado director.- Dijo Wilson Fénix.- Estos muchachos me han sorprendido desde el mismo momento en que los conocí, he aprendido por las malas que siempre consiguen lo que quieren. Las peticiones que le han hecho únicamente tienen un fin, prepararse para la lucha, le expliqué mi visión. Tanto si accede como si no, esa visión se cumplirá, ni usted ni yo podemos derrotar a Voldemort, ni su orden, ni la orden del fénix, ellos son meros peones en una guerra que se ha de librar. Cuando llegue el momento, únicamente ellos tres significarán la diferencia entre ganar o perder. Toda la ayuda que podamos darles será poca en esos momentos. Que importancia tiene que no pasen sus pruebas de maestría si no se derrota a Voldemort. Necesitamos su ayuda y la necesitamos ahora. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

El director cabeceó afirmativamente ante las palabras del fantasma, realmente en esos momentos solo había una cosa realmente importante, parar a Voldemort y a sus secuaces. Eso era lo único importante y según Wilson los únicos capaces de hacerlo eran el trío Gryffindor.

.-Está bien, acepto, pero no quiero más secretos, quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que hagáis, no me inmiscuiré si no es absolutamente necesario. Mañana haré los anuncios necesarios. Y enviaré el papeleo al ministerio.

.-Gracias director, no se arrepentirá.- Dijo Wilson amablemente.

.-La verdad, es que ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

 Esa misma noche, Severus Snape había finalizado su ronda nocturna. Como siempre había pasado cerca de la habitación del sr Potter. Cada vez que lo hacía una sensación le embargaba. Después de haberlo sometido a la prueba de veritaserum  no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de su palabra, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que ellos sabían más de lo que decían. 

Sus pensamientos volvían siempre a su libro de la infancia, cuantas veces se había imaginado pertenecer a uno de los cuentos que allí se narraban, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, parecía que los fantasmas que anidaban en el libro hubieran cobrado vida todos juntos. Los guerreros Fremen, capaces de montar a una criatura llamada gusano, tan grande y mortífera como un dragón enjaulado y capaces, si hacemos caso a lo que decía el semigigante guardabosques de Hogwarts, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un gigante y salir victorioso. Al mismo tiempo, la orden del fénix, magos salidos de vete saber donde y capaces de desbaratar los planes de Voldemort usando sistemas muggle de ataque y defensa, destinados a enfrentarse a él en un combate final.

.-Buenas noches sr.- Una voz dulce junto a la entrada de su habitación le sobresaltó, volviéndolo a la realidad.

.-Quien?.- Dijo aferrando su varita como si su vida dependiera de ella.

.-Yo, me gustaría mantener unas palabras con usted.- No podía decir muy bien de donde provenía la voz, abría jurado que nunca la había oído antes. Tenía cierta habilidad en asociar las voces con la cara. Su trabajo como espía le había preparado para ello.

.-Quien es, muéstrese.- Dijo intentando que su voz sonase lo más segura posible.

.-En su habitación, estoy en su habitación.- Que estaba en mi habitación, como demonios... la contraseña era cambiada cada dos días y aunque la supieses, la puerta de piedra, con el emblema de Slytherin no habría la puerta a nadie que no hubiese sido invitado aunque la conociese. Sobretodo si yo no estuviera dentro.

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta de momento, cosa que a estas alturas se estaba convirtiendo en una norma en esta casa. Decidió comprobar si efectivamente si el desconocido estaba en el interior de su habitación no sin antes alzar un escudo corpóreo que le ayudaría en caso de ataque.

Nada más abrirse la puerta, su vista recorrió la entrada, nada parecía fuera de lugar, la parte de su despacho personal que era visible desde la entrada no mostraba ninguna modificación desde su salida, esa era otra  de las habilidades que había tenido que desarrollar para permanecer vivo todos estos años.

.-Entre, no se preocupe, no pienso hacerle ningún daño.

La voz provenía de una zona oculta, cerca de la chimenea que calentaba y iluminaba la estancia durante los fríos días del invierno. El profesor Snape, dio varios pasos vacilantes hacia el interior de la estancia, intentando estar preparado para lo que fuera. Por mucho que intentó estarlo, no estaba listo para ver frente a él, la imagen semitranslucida de un cuerpo.

.-Que es estó, una broma?.- Dijo Snape, con la tono de voz característico.

.-No sr. Snape, antes de  comenzar nuestra conversación es necesario que haga usted un juramento, el juramento de que nada de lo que le diga saldrá nunca de esta habitación.

.-Se lo prometo.

.-No, no, puedo ser un fantasma pero no un estúpido, coja la varita y lance el juramento si está deacurdo con los términos del contrato.

.-Y si no?

.-Si no, pues simplemente me iré, ningún mal ha sido hecho, pero estoy seguro que le interesará lo que le voy a decir, tiene que ver con la orden del Fénix, con los fremen, con lo que está pasando en estos momentos en Hogwarts.

Snape, valoró la situación. El juramente mágico no era una cosa a lanzar a la ligera, era imposible de eludir, cuando lo intentabas, tu cuerpo sufría un dolor parecido al cruciatus  que únicamente cesaba cuando desistías de tu intento. Algunos magos habían muerto por el dolor sin soltar ni una palabra de lo que habían jurado llevarse a la tumba.  Leyó el contrato, en él se especificaba que mediante una palabra el ocupante de la habitación, o sea el fantasma, el recuerdo de lo que aquí pasase se borraría automáticamente de su memoria sin poder remediarlo. Ninguna mentira podría decirse durante el transcurso de la conversación, por ninguna de las partes. Con un movimiento de su varita firmó el contrato que desapareció automáticamente.

.- Gracias, profesor. Bueno, lo que tengo que decirle es un poco complicado, todo empieza hace más de 1000 años, cuando esta escuela era únicamente el sueño de 5 magos muy poderosos. Los 4 conocidos y yo mismo. Creamos cinco casas, cada una con diferentes características que el sombrero seleccionador se encargaría de poner a cada alumno en el sitio al que pertenecía, cada uno pidió unas características concretas. Antes de enviar siquiera los papeles al ministerio, tuve una visión en la que veía en que se convertiría Salazar con el paso del tiempo. De modo que decidí alejarme de todo y prepararme para la lucha, formando la que sería llamada la orden del Fénix.........................

Poco a poco Wilson le explicó todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Snape permanecía callado. Hasta el momento en que le contó la segunda visión del futuro. En ese punto, el cuerpo de Snape se tensó, en un intentó de no perder detalle de lo que le estaban diciendo. El relato transcurrió relatando los hechos que habían llevado hasta el momento actual. En ningún momento se nombró a ningún miembro actual de la orden, ni los nombres de los tres fundadores, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Finalmente se llegó al sombrero seleccionador, y que era lo que había dicho de él. Eso sorprendió al profesor. El siempre se había sentido un perfecto Slytherin, aunque la fuente no podía ponerse en duda. Cuando finalmente terminó el relato Snape preguntó lo inevitable.

.-Que tienen que ver, el Sr Potter, Weasley y Granger en todo esto?.- La preguntó cogió un poco por sorpresa a Wilson, aunque después de lo dicho no hacia falta ser un genio para atar cabos.

.-Bueno, ellos eran los tres defensores que vi, de ellos depende la victoria final, únicamente de ellos. Ellos son los que están siendo entrenados. 

Los pensamiento de Snape, volaron como la espuma, ellos, siempre ellos, siempre tenían que estar en medio de todo, de todos los estudiantes posibles, tenían que ser justamente ellos. No otros. Los años de rencor mutuo volaron por su mente. Tendría él que acatar ordenes de esos mocosos. Eso era venganza, simple y llana.

.-Que es lo que propones?.- Dijo Snape con la misma voz que solía ponerle a Harry en clase de pociones.

.-Que ocupes el lugar que te corresponde en la casa del Fénix. Que formes parte de algo en lo que siempre has creído. Que hagas lo mismo que has hecho hasta ahora, luchar con tus armas contra Voldemort. No te pido que traiciones a Dumbledore, ni que lo espíes, él conoce ahora la historia completa. Te pido que nos ayudes, que instruyas a los demás en lo que mejor sabes, pociones, combate. Necesitamos tu experiencia. Los únicos que conocerán tu situación serán los chicos, a fin de cuentas ellos son los actores principales en está desgraciada función. 

.-A cambio de que?.- Preguntó la vena Slytherin de él.

.-A cambio de tener una oportunidad de terminar con esto.

------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el capitulo, que pensáis QUEREIS QUE DIGA QUE SI O QUE NO.....

DE VOSOTROS DEPENDE. Se unirá finalmente Snape a la orden del FÉNIX, o decidirá que le borren los recuerdos para no estar a las ordenes de Harry y los chicos.

Bueno, vamos con las contestaciones a los review que hace mucho que no lo hago.

AGRADEZCO UN  MONTÓN TODAS LAS SUGERENCIAS. Muchas gracias a todos.

Básicamente todos pedíais ciertos privilegios y queríais que no les dijeran nada a los profesores, eso es contradictorio, no era viable al menos a mi parecer, al hacerlos aprendices pueden gozar de esos privilegios sin que por eso se considere que el director esté haciendo la vista gorda. Referente al tema del Giratiempo, esa era una de mis opciones desde un principio, únicamente se le ocurrió a Isis Luciano cuando ya pensaba que ninguno lo sugeriría. 

Espero que las opciones elegidas sean del agrado de la mayoría, además ahora al ser aprendices de Dumbledore pueden hacer otra cosa que era necesaria en mi fic que era que en 6 año pasasen sus EXTASI para que durante el 7 Curso se pudiesen dedicar a otras cosas, ahora, únicamente tendrán ciertas clases especiales con el director, y con profesores colaboradores. Al no ser parte de la escuela no podrán formar parte del equipo de Gryffindor pero puede considerarse un mal necesario para un fin mayor, la derrota de Voldemort. Aunque seguirán entrenando al equipo de Quidditch sin subirse a una escoba. 5 Serán los nuevos integrantes del equipo

Isis Luciano: Algún día me tienes que explicar lo del análisis de psicología. Yo tb he liedo el libro del señor de los anillos, una gran obra aunque hace ya algún tiempo de eso, supongo que después de ver la peli tendré que releerla para gozar de nuevo una vez en mi mente tengo la imagen de la ciudad de los reyes.

superhyoga : De momento no habrá unión entre las ordenes, al menos hasta que todo el mundo conozca quienes son los que la forman, en lo referente a ser animagos, bueno, en algo tienen que pasarse el tiempo entrenando no? Creo que es una buena sugerencia  de modo que los integrantes de la orden del fénix (Los estudiantes) recibirán ese entrenamiento.

Lin y Anna Asakura: Es curioso eso de recibir un review compartido, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que las dos leáis el fic, aunque como siempre, no hay dos opiniones iguales 100% vosotras sois el ejemplo perfecto.

blackspirit : Bueno, que te voy a decir, QUE ME TIENES EN ASCUAS,  desde aquí recomiendo el Fic que estás haciendo, una autentica maravilla que me da muchísimas ganas de continuar escribiendo los mios. No cambies.....  Siento que estés tan ocupada....

javi_Fernández: Realmente fuiste el primero, EL PRIMER REVIEW DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX II, espero que te guste el galardón. 

Selene Snape.- Dios, espero que te lo estés pasado genial en la playa, que lo disfrutes.

Silvy-Akisuki: Vamos por partes, primero que nada darte las gracias  por los review, y segundo es justo que conteste a las preguntas después de que tu respondieras a las mias, de modo que ahí va.

1.-¡cuando comenzarán las clases con los profesores?

Bueno, las clases con los profesores no van a tardar en empezar, seguramente antes de empezar el curso. El problema es que tb quiero que el viaje al pasado (Atlantis) se produzca para estas fechas tb. 

2.-¿Sirius y Remus se enterarán de lo de la orden del fenix, antes o después que los profesores?

De momento Sirius y Remus no sabrán nada de nada, aunque antes de finalizar el curso se sabrá todo, no se como será el momento en concreto, tal vez se lo diga primero o sean ellos los que lo descubran, nunca me he planteado ese tema en concreto.  
3.-Felicidades por el cambio que le diste al ministro, ya era hora de que alguien se decidiera a cambiar su actitud en algún fic.. 

Bueno, creo que es lo normal en estos casos, o eso o cargárselo sin más, como decidí salvarlo pues que se ponga las botas. No descarto que deje su función como ministro en un futuro pero no por el momento, eso me traería más trabajo sin necesidad.

Sirius Black9: Bueno, una cosa es segura, me diste 6 nombres para el equipo de Quidditch, necesito 5. ADJUDICADO.

Lin Asakura: Espero que la solución que he propuesto sea de tu agrado, para decirlo de alguna forma ya no son estudiantes, por tanto no se rigen por sus normas, ni pueden perder puntos ni nada por el estilo..... Tienen carta blanca para hacer lo que quieran sin que los demás profesores Interfieran para nada.

Patry: Ahora mismo me paso por el fic que estás haciendo, te aconsejaría que lo publicases tb en Fanfiction, pero supongo que cuando te acostumbras de una Web se te hace extraño poner tu fic en otro, al menos a mi me pasa eso, tb tengo la historia en Harry Argentino. (Por cierto el nombre promete un montón "Harry Potter y el Retorno de la Era Oscura" suena como tétrico NO? Te digo algo en cuando termine.

Otaku.- Gracias por tu ayuda y por el review. Espero que te guste por donde van a ir los tiros. El tema de Draco aún no está decidido. Y el de Snape está en suspense.

Marc.- Por lo visto no te gustán demasiado los Slytherin aunque no puedo culparte por ello.. jejejje, Un saludo.

moony-chan. Gracias por tu ayuda, siempre es de agradecer cualquier sugerencia. Un saludo, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Osma: Creo que la poción multijugos es un poco drástico, no te parece?, con el aspecto que tienen vestidos con los deltiltrajes no hay quien les conozca por su aspecto más que nada es por los sentimientos, comentarios, movimientos,  y eso tampoco se disimula con la multijugos. Un saludo.

Anthony Leed: Primero que nada felicitarte desde aquí por tu fic, está genial, espero que actualices pronto, Un saludo...

JEE .- Bueno, que decirte, eres a la única que le comento las cosas, cara a cara, como nos conocemos, de modo que está todo dicho verdad?. Un saludo y hasta el fin de semana.

AleXxX,.- Se puede saber porque no continuas con tu FIC???? EHHHHH. Intenta continuar, seguro que puedes sacarle ideas interesante, VENGA ANIMATE, un saludo y felices fiestas.

Kingsley: Bueno, gracias por los animos y por tus sugerencias, Espero que te guste por donde van los tiros.

Nelly: Como puedes ver no será al final del año cuando severus tendrá que tomar su decisión más bien al principio, nunca lo pensé así pero siempre me sorprendo al finalizar un cap..... Un saludo

Civenus,.- Hay Sofia, Sofia, bonito nombre, lo tendré en cuenta, soy pésimo buscando nombres si has leído la primera parte lo sabrás, tendré el tuyo en cuenta.

Chelo.- Gracias por el review, se que el legado del tiempo está teniendo muchos seguidores pero como dije al principio del fic mi historia principal sigue siendo esta. De todas formas actualizo una después de la otra. Si no recuerdo mal, la actualicé justo antes de navidad. Una saludo y espero seguir teniendo reviews tuyos.

ESME.- Gracias, muchas gracias... Feliz año nuevo para todo el mundo.

Selphie-ish Steph.- Espero que halla gustado el tema del  contrato mágico, tiene múltiples ventajas no te parece? Un saludo.


	3. La elección de Severus

LA ELECCIÓN DE SEVERUS SNAPE

Las palabras del fantasma se clavaron en su mente, Terminar con esto, por fin, después de tantos y tantos años, terminar con las noches sin dormir viendo las torturas de los que se suponían sus compañeros, años de ser torturado por el señor oscuro simplemente por estar de mal humor. Años de tener que acachar la cabeza cada vez que le tachaban de mortífago. Únicamente la orden de Dumbledore conocía su papel en esta guerra, y de entre ellos únicamente el director estaba al corriente de todos los detalles. 

Era un poco complicado, en un principio  había sido enviado por el propio Voldemort para infiltrarse en las filas de sus mayores enemigos. Él mismo se había ocupado personalmente de que la plaza de maestro de pociones quedara libre para que finalmente se le propusiese esa posición  a él.

Dumbledore le había acogido con los brazos abiertos, pasando a formar parte de la gran familia que era Hogwarts. Aunque nunca le había descubierto espiándole, esos ojos, muy parecidos a los del propio Voldemort parecían conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada uno de sus deseos.

Finalmente, después de su primer año, el director le había dado a escoger. Dejar el lado del señor oscuro o dejar la escuela. No le denunciaría pq no había nada que denunciar, durante ese primer año, Severus se había volcado en su faceta como profesor, llegándola a amar con todas sus fuerzas, como si se tratase del último salvavidas para su cordura. El director le había dicho que había conocido su condición  de espía desde el mismo momento en que le había ofrecido el puesto como profesor.

Que hacer, si volvía con Voldemort seguramente era su muerte por fallar a su señor en una misión tan importante. De modo que decidió lo único que realmente podía salvarle la vida. Convertirse en un doble espía. Por un lado daría al director tanta información como pudiese de los planes de su señor sin que estas apuntasen directamente hacia él. Ninguna confesión susurrada a su oído había llegado nunca a oídos del director. El no era ningún estúpido, esa era la manera como Voldemort descubría a sus espías.

Del mismo modo, algunos planes generales de la orden de Dumbledore en las reuniones con los demás habían llegado a los oídos de Voldemort. Eso era lo único que le salvaba la vida. Hasta que se dio cuenta, que no era el único que susurraba esos planes a su señor. Había otro espía en la orden, uno que únicamente respondía ante él y que era completamente desconocido por los demás. QUIEN se preguntó mil veces.

Ni siquiera él se dio cuenta del cambio hasta muchos meses después de que pasara, el vinculo con el Director se estrechó, la amistad con Lily se convirtió en amor, al menos por su parte, ella nunca dejaría de amar a su querido Potter.  Fue cuando comprendió que no había marcha atrás, nunca más quería ser un mortífago, nunca más sembrar el miedo. Pero no era sencillo, habló con ello con el director que le comprendió y animó a continuar.

La situación era complicada, únicamente Dumbledore y Lily sabían de su doble condición de espía, los demás le consideraban únicamente un infiltrado del que no podían fiarse, sus conversaciones paraban nada más verle venir por una esquina, y Potter le miraba continuamente de reojo y nunca hablaba de nada importante en su presencia. Potter, el brazo ejecutor de Dumbledore, su brazo derecho.

En cuando Lily quedó embarazada, dejó de asistir a las reuniones de la orden, su vida giró con la única misión de traer una nueva vida al mundo, la vida de su hijo Harry. Fue entonces cuando Voldemort volvió su vista a la familia Potter, la familia que por otro lado se estaba volviendo cada vez más molesta a sus ojos. Una familia antigua y adinerada, respetada por toda la comunidad mágica y que se oponía abiertamente a sus planes. 

Nunca supo porque la vida de la familia Potter era tan importante para el señor, nunca entendió que les convertía en unos blancos tan ansiados. Y nunca llegó ha hacerlo. Los acontecimientos se precipitaron cuando Harry cumplió un año de vida, la protección Fidelio, la muerte de Lily, la caída de Voldemort.

Pareció que todo había terminado. De no ser por el director su intento de suicidio habría tenido éxito. Como vivir cuando la única persona que amas ha muerto por no hacer bien la misión que tenías encomendada. Como vivir cuando todos piensan que eres un sucio traidor y ver en sus miradas que te culpan de la muerte de sus seres queridos.

El director se volcó en mi, nunca me dejó solo, estaba ahí cuando las pesadillas continuas me obligaban a ser internado en el hospital durante semanas. Estaba ahí cuando la poción asesina resbaló por mi garganta. A él se le debo lo que soy. A él y a Lily.

Y ahora, el hijo que tanto se parece a Potter, el hijo que me recuerda el amor que nunca pude tener. Resulta que es el único que puede librarme de mis pesadillas, el único que puede terminar con todo esto.. por fin.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos absorto en sus pensamientos, habló. 

.-Podría hablar con ellos.- Dijo simplemente refiriéndose claramente al trio Gryffindor.

.-Están esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, tres figuras encapuchadas, vestidas con sus respectivos destiltrajes fremen entraron en el dormitorio del profesor de pociones. Severus permanecía más blanco de lo normal, mirando como los sueños de su niñez entraban tranquilamente por la puerta.

.-Potter, Weasley, Granger, quitaros las capuchas.- ladró el profesor. Ninguno de ellos acató las ordenes..- VAMOS.- Grito

Como si ese gritó hubiera sido uno de los peores insultos jamás pronunciados por el profesor, Bakka se abalanzó sobre él a tal velocidad que el profesor no pudo reaccionar siquiera, sacando el crys fremen y poniéndolo en la garganta del profesor.

.-No hemos venido como alumnos, Snape.- Dijo Harry fríamente .- Venimos como lideres de la orden del fénix, tenlo en cuenta antes de darnos ordenes.- El profesor Snape, miraba incrédulo los ojos de su agresor, ni el color de estos ni la voz salida de su garganta le eran reconocibles, pero esa mirada.... Potter sin lugar a dudas. Simplemente cabeceó dándose cuenta de su error.

.-Mi nombre es Bakka, ellos son Auliya y Cheops. Son nuestros nombres fremen y los nombres que utilizamos en la orden del fénix.

.-Ese.... ese arma con la que me has...- logró murmurar el profesor.

.-Eso es un crys fremen, un diente de Chai-hulud, un gusano de la arena, parecido al que viste en Azkaban pero mucho más grandes.... es el cuchillo de un fremen.

.-Sabéis de lo que trata esta reunión. Verdad?.- pregunto Snape, los chicos simplemente cabecearon.- Me gustaría saber algunas respuestas antes de decidir sobre mi destino. Como pudiste eludir al veritaserum?.- dijo mirando a Bakka.

.-Cuando estuvimos con los fremen, tuvimos que pasar por lo que ellos llaman el agua de la vida en ella absorbimos los recuerdos de los Fedaykin muertos en combate, disponemos de todos sus conocimientos y su experiencia. Cuando bebí la poción, uno de esas memorias ocupó parcialmente mi lugar, de modo que no era yo realmente quien respondía por así decirlo.

.-Y la poción que nos enviasteis antes del ataque a Azkaban?

.-Para hacer esa poción, se requiere un ingrediente que únicamente los fremen pueden suministrar, por eso no pudiste analizarla correctamente, ese ingrediente simplemente no existe, ningún mago nunca lo ha utilizado. Nosotros diseñamos la poción para resistir los efectos nocivos de los dementors durante algún tiempo.- Respondió Hermione.

.-Ese ingrediente se llama especia, la generan los gusanos que ya están extinguidos de la faz de la tierra.

.-Como haceis para poder estar vosotros en Hogwarts?.- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione y a Ron.

.-Bueno.- Contestó el chico .- Cuando los fundadores construyeron el castillo cada uno guardó pequeños secretos en él, Salazar hizo la cámara secreta, y Wilson Fénix, construyó las escaleras, gracias a ellas podemos ir a cualquier lugar que queramos y volver cuando lo necesitamos, únicamente nosotros tres podemos activarlas.- Ron tardó unos minutos en explicarle todo lo referente a las escaleras, Snape parecía realmente interesado en ellas.

Finalmente Snape, después de algunas otras preguntas, se decidió hacer la que más le importaba, la que le carcomía el alma, la que le tenía inquieto.

.-Por que me pedís que entre a formar parte de la orden del fénix?.- Los chicos sabían que esta era la importante. Esta vez fue Harry quien habló.

.-Mire profesor, no es ningún secreto que nosotros nunca le hemos caído bien, y usted tampoco a nosotros. Por alguna razón que desconocemos, el sombrero seleccionador nos ha dicho que usted hubiera formado parte de la casa del fénix si esta hubiera existido es sus días. Nosotros nos estamos preparando para lucharle, para terminar con esto, únicamente hay una cosa que no podemos hacer por nuestra cuenta, y es conocer al enemigo del mismo modo que lo conoce usted, podemos entrenar, podemos ser poderosos, pero el enemigo siempre nos podrá sorprender, no conocemos sus métodos, sus mentiras y no nos gustaría aprenderlo por las malas, usted tiene la respuestas que necesitamos, les conoce pq ha formado parte de ellos, conoce como lucha Voldemort mejor que cualquier Auror. Eso es lo que queremos de usted, su experiencia.

.-No le estamos pidiendo un trato de favor, mientras no llevemos esta mascara usted nos seguirá tratando como hasta ahora, no hay problema en esto. Pero cuando la llevemos no seremos ya estudiantes de 6 curso, ni perteneceremos a la casa Gryffindor, ni Potter, ni Weasley, ni Granger seremos los lideres de la orden del fénix, Bakka, Auliya y Cheops, estos son nuestros nombres. Nosotros no le trataremos como a un profesor y usted no lo hará como estudiantes. Tenemos una meta común y el mejor modo de alcanzarla es unidos. De usted depende.- Explicó Hermione.

Como dando la reunión por terminada los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la salida dejando a un pasmado profesor de pociones que analizaba las respuestas recibidas y a un fantasma con una leva sonrisa en su boca, antes de que salieran por la puerta el profesor de pociones habló.

.-Acepto.

Ni siquiera se giraron, habían conocida cual sería su respuesta antes incluso que el profesor, sus ojos les decían todo lo que necesitaban de ese hombre,  ese hombre que hacía muchos años que llevaba puesta una mascara tan gruesa que era imposible de predecir, imposible de analizar. Pero sus ojos, seguían mostrando la admiración que sentía ante sus vestimentas, por lo que habían significado en su niñez, por lo que significaba en estos momentos para todos los hombres libres. Admiración.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente fue especialmente soleado, aunque una suave brisa evitaba que la temperatura llegase a ser sofocante. Un joven, vestido con vaqueros , camiseta de manga corta blanca y una gorra del mismo color puesta al revés estaba moviéndose ágilmente por entre la muchedumbre que ocupaba la gran avenida de Londres. Consultaba repetidas veces un papel que llevaba entre las manos. Al parecer estaba buscando una casa por las cercanías.

Finalmente se paró en un bloque de pisos. Había llegado a su destino, la casa de los Creevey. Tras comprobar de nuevo el numero decidió llamar al timbre. A los pocos segundos una mujer contestó a su llamada.

.-Quien es?.- Preguntó muy contenta la mujer.

.-Hola, estoy buscando a Colin, está en casa?

.-Si, sube.....

Cogió el ascensor que le llevaría al atico. Al salir  se encontró la puerta a la que tenía que acceder abierta de par  a par. Esperó tranquilamente a que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia.

.-Hola chico.- Dijo la misma mujer que le había contestado anteriormente.- Has venido a ver a mi hijo Colin?

.-Si señora, aunque me gustaría hablar tb con Dennis si es posible.

.-Claro, no hay problema, enseguida saldrán, puedes esperarles en el comedor, te apetece algo para almorzar?

.-No gracias, he comido algo por el camino.- Contestó un poco nervioso por la amabilidad de la madre.

Colin Creevey estaba vistiéndose apresuradamente,  no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas, su madre lo único que le había dicho era que se trataba de un chico de unos 16 años muy apuesto con ojos verdes y que quería hablar con él y con su hermano que estaba en la ducha. Cuando finalmente puso sus ojos en el visitante casi se muere de la impresión. Harry, Harry Potter en persona y en su casa.

.-Harry?.- Dijo asustado Colin

.-Hola Colin, como te va el verano?

.-Ehhhh, bien gracias, como..... Porque?,... ha pasado algo??

.-No, no te preocupes, está tu hermano?

.-Si... estoooo, está terminando de ducharse enseguida sale.

Su hermano Dennis salió tranquilamente del baño sin conocer nada de lo ocurrido hasta el momento, no llevaba nada en su parte superior y unos pantalones cortos subirán su parte inferior e iva calzado con unas zapatillas de dormir que imitaban el cuerpo de un perro con la boca abierta. Se quedó blanco al ver la escena que tenía lugar en su comedor. Harry Potter en su casa y el con esa pinta. Rápidamente se puso unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta y salió al comedor para comprobar que no se trataba de una imaginación suya.

.-Ahhh hola Dennis.- saludo Harry.

.-Harry?, hola que tal.

.-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, la cuestión es la siguiente, como sabréis el equipo de Quidditch ha perdido a la mayoría de sus miembros este año, además Ron, Hermione y yo tampoco podremos formar parte de él.

.-COMO? Porque no?, no nos digas que no volveréis al colegio este año?.- Preguntó Dennis preocupado

.-No, no es eso, es un poco más complicado que eso, lo sabréis a la vuelta, el tema es que habíamos pensado en que vosotros entraseis a formar parte del equipo.- Las caras de los chicos se convirtieron en auténticos poemas, les estaba pidiendo que entrasen en el equipo nada menos.- pero, para poder hacerlo necesitáis empezar el entrenamiento desde este mismo momento. No podemos esperar el comienzo del curso para comenzar, es imprescindible prepararos físicamente desde hoy mismo para empezar el año con buen pié.

Los dos hermanos estaban literalmente sin palabras, seguían con la boca abierta sin que ningún sonido saliese por su garganta.

.-Bueno, eso es si queréis claro.

.-SI, si que queremos.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

.-Bueno, os digo ahora que no será sencillo, os he preparado un plan de entrenamiento y espero que lo cumpláis, es muy importante. Será duro pero es necesario para poder formar parte del equipo.

.-Lo aremos, en que posición jugaremos?.- Preguntó Colin

.-Bueno, sabéis que nuestro estilo no parte de unas posiciones preestablecidas, por eso es tan complicado de aprender y se necesita una buena preparación, analizaremos esto cuando podamos veros volar con el resto del grupo. Toma Colin, aquí está el plan de entrenamiento. Tendréis que dedicar unas 4 horas cada día pero ahora que estáis de vacaciones no creo que sea ningún problema, cuando estemos en Hogwarts continuaremos pero ya estaréis acostumbrados. He traído algunas pociones revitalizantes para los primeros días, os harán falta.

.-Quien es el chico que os ha visitado?.- Preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

.-Es un compañero de la escuela mama.- Contestó Dennis.- Su nombre es Harry Potter.

La cabeza de su madre apareció por el hueco de la puerta. Al parecer conocia el nombre de Harry por algún comentario de alguno de sus hijos.

.-Harry Potter?.

.-Si mama.

Enseguida apareció la mujer para estrecharle la mano del chico que había ayudado a Colin durante su primer año tras convertirse en piedra. Estaba encantada de poder conocerle finalmente. Colin le había hablado mucho de él.

.-No se preocupe señora, fue un placer.- Contestó Harry un poco incomodo por el comportamiento de la madre.

Sus hijos le pusieron al corriente de la razón por la que Harry se encontraba en su casa y tb se puso muy contenta al saber que sus hijos entrarían en el equipo de la escuela. Después de una media hora de conversar animadamente Harry regresó con la misión cumplida a Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, dentro de poco tendrá lugar el cumpleaños de Harry, alguna sugerencia al respecto???? Sobretodo con los regalos........

El entrenamiento con los profesores comenzará durante el mes de agosto, y veremos como terminan todos con la lengua por los suelos. UN saludo y hasta el proximo cap.


	4. El cumpleaños de Harry

EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY.  
  
Se encontraban a finales de Julio, el día del cumpleaños de Harry para ser exactos Ron y Hermione llegarían ese día con sus padres para la celebración. Junto con el resto de los invitados. El resto del equipo de Quidditch. Su padrino y Remus lo llevaban planeando desde hacía algunos días. Harry no tendría que saberlo, pero muy pocos planes se iniciaban en Hogwarts sin que él estuviera al corriente.  
  
Ese día tenía que ir después de almorzar al despacho del director. Él suponía que para darle alguna tarea para entretenerle durante todo el día para poder realizar los últimos preparativos sin que el interesado estuviera en escena.  
  
Al llegar al despacho el profesor Dumbledore ya estaba esperándole.  
  
.-Hola Harry, como estás hoy?.- Dijo cordialmente el director.  
  
.-Bien, sr.- Contestó Harry.  
  
.-Bueno, espera unos segundos.- dijo este tirando un poco del polvos floo en la chimenea que diciendo el nombre de la madriguera. A los pocos segundos la cara de Molly Weasley apareció en el fuego en el despacho del director.  
  
.-Hola Albus. Ya está todo preparado?  
  
.-Si Molly, puedes enviar a sr Ron Weasley y a la Sta Hermione por los polvos Floo, he de terminar con los tramites.  
  
.-Muy Bien, ellos tb están esperándote.  
  
A los pocos minutos, los tres jóvenes se encontraban sentados frente al director.  
  
.-Bueno, he estado pidiendo los diferentes permisos en el ministerio para poder hacerles oficialmente mis aprendices, antes de terminar con los tramites es necesario que quede claro las ventajas e inconvenientes de lo que estamos a punto de realizar.- Los tres chicos cabecearon.- Lo que tenéis que saber, es que a partir del momento para el ministerio de magia os considerará adultos. Eso por una parte os permitirá realizar magia durante todo el año, por otro, si cometéis algún delito, se os aplicará toda la fuerza de la ley sin importarles que tengan únicamente 16 años. Ya no seréis estudiantes de Hogwarts. Por tanto, nadie puede sumaros y restaros puntos por vuestras acciones, En cambio si se aplicará el sistema de detenciones regular mientras estéis aquí. A partir de este momento. No podréis pertenecer a ningún equipo de quidditch.  
  
.-Eso es perfecto, cuales son los inconvenientes.- Dijo Harry.  
  
.-Bueno, a eso iba. Los maestros, en este caso yo, están ligados a sus aprendices y viceversa. Eso quiere decir si vosotros cometéis algún delito y sois condenados yo tb lo seré. En caso contrario pasa exactamente igual.  
  
.-Y eso porque?  
  
.-Bueno, se crea un contrato mágico entre el maestro y su aprendiz, mientras este siga vigente, cualquier orden directa hecha por el maestro tendrá que ser obedecida aunque el aprendiz no esté deacuerto.  
  
.-Eso quiere decir....  
  
.-Eso quiere decir sta Granger que si yo les mandara asesinar al ministro de magia ustedes tendrían que obedecerme, si al mismo tiempo les mandara que no dijesen nada de lo sucedido ustedes no podrían decírselo a nadie ni siquiera usando veritaserum. Es por esa razón que los crímenes cometidos por los aprendices afectan tb al maestro y viceversa. Nunca se puede estar seguro de quien salió realmente la idea inicial. Esa es una de las razones por la que estos días no se aceptan aprendices, se requiere una confianza total para todas las partes implicadas. Ha habido casos en que un maestro nunca ha desligado a un aprendiz haciéndole obedecer todas sus ordenes como a un esclavo. Tb ha ocurrido casos en los que aprendices han hecho autenticas masacres condenando a su maestro al mismo castigo que el propio asesino.  
  
.-Que ocurre si cualquiera de las partes muere?.- Preguntó Harry  
  
.-El contrato queda cancelado inmediatamente. Según el nivel donde se encontrasen los aprendices podrían continuar con sus estudios solos, o se les anularía su estatus.  
  
.-Según el nivel?.- Preguntó Hermione.  
  
.- Normalmente las maestrías tienen dos partes, la primera es teórico practica. La segunda es investigación de campo. La primera parte es llevada a cabo por el maestro de los aprendices, en este caso yo. En la segunda parte, los aprendices pasan un tiempo investigando por su cuenta y desarrollando nuevas pociones, transfiguraciones, hechizos, maldiciones... Para poder alcanzar la maestría es necesario desarrollar o mejorar alguna de las cosas que existen en estos momentos. En mi caso para la maestría en pociones desarrolle los 9 usos de la sangre de dragón. En hechizos mejoré el hechizo patronus haciéndolos corpóreos al introducir una emoción feliz al realizarlo, mejorando así los resultados. Lo entendéis verdad?. Por esa razón es complicado determinar cuanto tiempo se tardará en alcanzar la maestría. En caso de morir el maestro antes del empezar la segunda parte serían examinados por un comité neutral para evaluarlos para determinar si están preparados para pasar a su segundo nivel. Si se encuentran en su segundo nivel no hay problema ya que en ese punto el maestro únicamente asesora al aprendiz, no lo forma de forma especifica. Antes de firmar estos documentos es necesario que estéis completamente seguros que eso es lo que queréis, el paso que estáis a punto de dar es uno muy importante. Debéis estar completamente seguros.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron callados inmediatamente, cada uno evaluando la situación a su manera. Tener que obedecer cada orden dada por Dumbledore podía resultar un tanto peligroso, sobretodo si Voldemort o alguno de sus mortífagos le estaba controlando, por otra parte, el director del colegio estaba demostrando una confianza ciega en ellos, ya que el caso tb podía ser a la inversa. Dumbledore les dejó solos inmersos en sus pensamientos, dejando encima de la mesa las hojas de papel que les acreditarían como aprendices de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Durante 45 minutos analizaron la situación. Eso convertiría al profesor Dumbledore en el blanco preferido de Voldemort ya con él en su poder controlaría a los tres inmediatamente. O intensificaría su atracción hacia Harry, Ron o Hermione, ya que obligándoles a cometer algún delito dejaría al director fuera de circulación durante mucho tiempo. Realmente no querían someter al viejo director en más presión de la que ya tenía, durante unos segundos dudaron que su idea inicial de convertirse en sus aprendices fuera una buena idea, aunque tras una pequeña charla se dieron cuenta que era tb su mejor manera de lucharle, asegurándose ciertos privilegios así como la mejor formación era la mejor manera de poder pararle los pies al ejercito del mal.  
  
Finalmente el director volvió a su despacho.  
  
.-Habéis tomado ya una decisión?.- Preguntó el director.  
  
.-Si señor, pero hay un problema, no nos gustaría que Voldemort, nos utilizase como armas contra usted, sabemos que Harry es capaz de resistirse a su control, pero nosotros no estamos seguros, eso nos convierte en vulnerables a él.  
  
.-Por eso sta Granger la primera tarea que me aseguraré que dominen es el control mental, seréis entrenados para alzar escudos que impidan a cualquiera que intente controlaros lo consiga y deberán inmunizarse contra las pociones tb. Estoy seguro que eso les resultará más sencillo con el entrenamiento que recibieron de los Fedaykin. Por cierto ya saben donde se dirigirán este año?.  
  
.-No señor, ni siquiera Wilson lo sabe, lo único seguro es que será un lugar donde recibiremos el mejor entrenamiento posible. Pero eso no nos dice mucho.- Contestó Ron.  
  
Tras una pequeña charla donde nuestros amigos le comentaron todas sus dudas y miedos a su director recibiendo contestaciones claras y concisas, confirmando sus sospechas que el director ya había analizado la situación meticulosamente decidieron formar sus contratos. A partir de ese momento eran oficialmente aprendices. Nada más firmarlos los contratos desaparecieron quedando activos desde ese mismo momento.  
  
.-Bueno, me alegro que finalmente hallan optado por esta opción, como ya les he dicho no pienso abusar del poder que me han conferido, si no es absolutamente necesario nunca recibirán una orden directa de mi. Del mismo modo espero que sean más cautelosos que nunca ya que por así decirlo sus acciones pueden tb afectarme de forma activa.  
  
.-Si señor.- Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
.-Bueno, este ha sido mi regalo para Harry y para ustedes, espero que lo pasen bien el resto de las celebraciones.  
  
.-Eso esperamos sr. Si nos disculpa iremos a buscar al primo de Harry.  
  
.-Claro, claro, nos veremos durante la cena.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Nuestros amigos pasaron todo el día repasando los acontecimientos del año anterior y preparándose para los futuros. Según el director les había informado empezarían sus maestrías inmediatamente. De modo que ninguno de ellos volvería a su casa hasta como mínimo navidad. Aunque si hacemos caso de las estadísticas, no volverían hasta el verano siguiente.  
  
Este año para la cena de celebración del cumpleaños de Harry fueron invitados todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch, que se habían vuelto inseparables desde el año anterior, los Dursley estuvieron este año mucho más receptivos para la celebración y vajo la insistencia del primo Dudley le regalaron un par de libros titulados, "Como construir tu propia escoba", "Hechizos fáciles que le pueden salvar la vida".  
  
Dobby y Winky por su parte asistió desde el inicio de la ceremonia después de que Harry insistiera y amenazó con arrodillarse ante ellos si no aceptaban. Tras un chaparrón de lagrimas decidieron asistir. Su regaló no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los invitados ya que se trataba de un gorro de mago unos 50 cm más alto de lo normal que competía con el mismo arco iris en cantidad y variedad de colores.  
  
Sirius y Remus le regalaron un diario donde guardaban todas las travesuras que realizaron en Hogwarts junto a su padre, con anotaciones personales de cada una de ellas.  
  
Ron Y Hermione le regalaron un chaleco y una botas de piel de dragón, inmunes a múltiples hechizos y al fuego. Sumamente ligeras que podría llevarlas debajo de la indumentaria de los fremen sin que llamasen la atención.  
  
Los gemelos por su parte le entregaron una caja que le pidieron que la abriese en privado, según Ron habían trabajado sin descanso en lo que fuera que contenía la caja desde que salieron del colegio.  
  
Ginny le regaló una foto realizada al principio de curso con todos los integrantes del equipo de quidditch.  
  
Los maestros le entregaron múltiples libros para sus maestrías, y para pasar sus exámenes de EXTASI, el único que se salió de la norma fue el profesor Snape, que le regaló el libro sobre "relatos fantásticos de todos los tiempos", el libro de su infancia, el que relataba la lucha de la orden del fénix, la vida de Paul Muaddib como feje de los fremen, y muchos más....... Era un regalo importante, Harry lo sabía, según palabras del propio profesor era el único recuerdo feliz de su infancia y ahora se lo había regalado a Harry. No sabía que decir, aunque el profesor tb esperó ninguna respuesta, lo único que dijo es que si le pasaba algo al libro lo sentiría.  
  
Cuando todos los regalos fueron abiertos y una gran tarta de chocolate se encontraba encima de la mesa un gran búho de colores alegres entró en el gran comedor, era un búho grandioso con una carta en una de sus patas que aterrizó enfrente de Harry y le hizo señales para coger la carta. Harry no sabía que hacer y miró al director para que tomara todas las precauciones necesarias.  
  
Una vez hecho esto recogió la carta y la leyó ante la expectación de todos los presentes.  
  
A Harry James Potter  
  
Gran Comedor de la escuela Hogwarts de Hechicería  
  
Estimado señor, ha llegado a nuestros oídos que en el día de hoy ha sido considerado mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Según la voluntad de sus padres cuando eso ocurriera se le daría libre acceso a toda su herencia familiar, que consiste en varias bóvedas y propiedades esparcidas por todo el mundo. Por esa razón le citamos en nuestras oficinas en Londres para hacer el traspaso oficial de bienes en el menor plazo posible.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
El director de Gringots  
  
Harry se quedó de piedra, sus padres ya le habían dejado una bóveda como herencia, que significaba esa nueva carta por parte de gringots.  
  
Viendo su cara sorprendida el director se le acercó para saber de que se trataba y al leerla se le iluminó la cara.  
  
.-Felicidades Harry. Creo que mañana no podremos empezar las clases. Remus y Sirius os acompañarán a Gringotts para la toma de poderes de la familia Potter.  
  
.-Pero que significa esto profesor?  
  
.-Vamos Harry, no pensaras que esa bóveda minúscula que te dejaron tus padres era lo único que tenían?.- dijo Sirius sonriente.  
  
.-Minúscula? Pero si está llena...- dijo Harry.  
  
.-Harry, la familia Potter siempre ha sido de las más ricas dentro del mundo mágico, supongo que ahora, después de tantos años sin tocar ni un solo galeón se habrá incrementado sustancialmente. Por lo que decía tu padre él nunca llegó a saber exactamente cuanto ascendía su fortuna. Lo único que sabía era lo que gastaba en obras benéficas y caridad, y eso ascendía a varios millones cada año, y ni siquiera era importante en las cuentas finales, eran únicamente una pequeña parte de los beneficios que le daban sus inversiones.  
  
Harry no sabía que decir, siempre se había considerado rico con lo que sus padres le habían dejado, sabía que tenía mucho más de lo que necesitaría para terminar sus estudios pero ahora, resultaba que era inmensamente más rico que eso.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry , Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus se dirigieron hacia Gringotts justo después de desayunar. La cabeza de Harry no había dejado de trabajar desde la llegada de esa carta.  
  
Al llegar al banco de los magos el director les estaba esperando y pidió que Harry le acompañara a su despacho.  
  
.-Buenos días señor Potter, me llamo Dursmon, director de esta ilustre institución.  
  
.-Buenos días sr Dursmon.  
  
.-En este sobre se encuentra un listado de todas sus propiedades así como las llaves de sus bóvedas familiares. Le aconsejaría que visitara el castillo familiar, tal vez ahí podrá tener más detalles de su familia. Supongo que deseará mantener sus donaciones?  
  
.-Si señor, siempre que mi economía familiar lo permita..- contestó Harry nervioso.  
  
.-Permitirlo, Sr. Potter, le puedo asegurar que eso no representará ningún problema, su familia es con diferencia la más adinerada del mundo Mágico y muggle, ya que sus inversiones están en los dos mundos incluso en el nuestro.  
  
.-A que se refiere Sr.?  
  
.-Bueno, su familia posee el 20% de las acciones de Gringotts, de hecho un antepasado suyo financió junto con algunos miembros de mi raza la construcción del primer banco para magos. Es el único humano en nuestra asamblea. Sus bóvedas no pueden ser intervenidas por el ministerio ya que ni siquiera les consta su existencia, únicamente usted puede acceder a ellas. Usted o cualquier descendiente suyo por supuesto.  
  
.-Que pasaría si yo no... es decir no tuviera descendientes?.- Preguntó Harry  
  
.-Bueno, eso nunca ha pasado. Entonces cumpliríamos su última voluntad por supuesto o se congelarían indefinidamente continuando con sus ordenes anteriores. Es decir continuaríamos con sus donaciones por tiempo indefinido.  
  
.-Entiendo. Como podría acceder al castillo familiar?  
  
.-Bueno, según tengo entendido las instrucciones exactas se encuentran en el sobre que le he entregado. Desde Cualquier acceso a la red Floo podrá hacerlo, siempre que sea usted el primero en hacer el viaje y de instrucciones para permitir el acceso a los demás miembros que le acompañen.  
  
Harry abrió el sobre y se quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de hojas que contenía con simplemente el nombre y el tanto por ciento de las acciones que eran de su propiedad, minas de oro, diamantes y piedras preciosas en África, plantaciones en América del sur, acciones en innumerables negocios tanto Muggles como mágicos, tenía el 40% de la empresa que fabricaba la saeta de Fuego. Al parecer tenía acciones de las mejores empresas del callejón Diagón y de Hogmeade, incluyendo para su sorpresa el 60% de las acciones del diario profeta. Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Harry, puede que a fin de cuentas si que sería interesante eso de la herencia.  
  
Dándole las gracias al Duende dejó su despacho y se junto con sus amigos que le estaban esperando a la salida. Nada más verle se preocuparon, estaba realmente pálido incluso para él.  
  
.-Te encuentras bien Harry?.- Preguntó Hermione.  
  
.-Si... es solo.... bueno... Que soy bastante más rico de lo que pensaba....  
  
.-Ya te dije que tu padre nunca llegó a saber con exactitud cuanto tenía, se dio por vencido a los 2 años... – Dijo Sirius muy contento.  
  
.-Podríamos ir al castillo familiar?.- Preguntó Harry. Los demás quedaron mirándole sorprendidos.  
  
.-Claro Harry, si sabes como llegar?  
  
.-Si..  
  
En menos de 20 minutos Harry apareció vía Floo en una habitación ricamente amueblada, con una gran alfombra que cubría el suelo de toda la habitación. Platos de cerámica cubrían las paredes y enormes cortinas de terciopelo cubrían las ventanas. Encima de alguno de los muebles, figuras plateadas o doradas, según Harry podría tratarse de plata y oro pero su poca experiencia en este tipo de cosas le impedían dar un veredicto claro. No hacía más un minuto cuando la puerta principal se abrió, dejando pasar a un elfo domestico ricamente vestido de ceremonia.  
  
Harry le miró, no sabiendo que hacer ni que decir.  
  
.-Joven Amo, por fin ha vuelto. Hace años que esperamos su regreso.- Dijo emocionado el elfo.  
  
.-Hola, puedes llamarme Harry. Esto.. estoy esperando a unos amigos, pueden ya venir vía floo.  
  
.-Claro sr. Sus deseos son ordenes en este castillo.  
  
Harry tiró un poco de polvo floo en el fuego y llamó a sus amigos que pocos segundos después fueron llegando al castillo familiar.  
  
Cuando se encontraron todos reunidos Harry continuó preguntando al elfo doméstico.  
  
.-Hay muchos elfos en el castillo?.- Le preguntó Harry al elfo.  
  
.-Si señor, la mayoría han nacido sirviendo a su familia y aunque al nacer son libres de irse o quedarse todos han escogido servir a la mejor y más noble familia mágica sr. En estos momentos hay 295 pero dentro de muy poco serán 300 sr.  
  
.-Podrías hacernos de guia por el castillo, por favor, no nos gustaría perdernos.- le preguntó Harry al elfo.  
  
.-Claro sr. Será un honor.  
  
Nada más salir de la estancia se encontraron con un gran pasillo donde a derecha e izquierda se mostraban puertas que según el elfo conducían a las 300 habitaciones completamente equipadas de que disponía el castillo.  
  
Bajando un piso se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Hermione estaba como loca, estanterías y más estanterías mostraban antiguos libros correctamente archivados según su temática y autor. Hermione estaba que no cabía en la piel. Nunca antes sus ojos habían mostrado tal impaciencia en poder disponer de más tiempo para darles un vistazo.  
  
.-Los señores siempre han estado orgullosos de su biblioteca.- dijo el elfo.- algunos de los libros son únicos, escritos a mano por sus autores y no existe ninguna otra copia conocida.  
  
Viendo la excitación que consumía a Hermione Harry le puso su mano el hombro y le susurró.  
  
.-No te preocupes Hermione, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo, daré orden de que seas admitida indefinidamente en este castillo.  
  
Tras lo cual, pareció tranquilizarse un poco aunque mostró cierto pesar al finalizar el recorrido por esa estancia.  
  
Tras más de 30 minutos caminando por el castillo, con comentarios continuos del elfo explicándoles las habitaciones que iban pasando a sus lados llegaron a la entrada principal. La misma puerta contenía el emblema de Gryffidor tallada en la madera. Con un chasquido de sus dedos quedaron abiertas de par en par mostrando un perfecto día de verano. El exterior era simplemente paradisíaco. A lo lejos podía apreciarse un pequeño arroyo que se perdía en la arboleda de un bosque cercano. El aire era puro asta el punto de ser ofensivo.  
  
.-El tiempo siempre es bueno en esta isla.- dijo el elfo .- un hechizo se encarga de ello.  
  
.-Una isla?.- Preguntó Sirius extrañado.  
  
.-Si, de varios centenares de kilómetros de diámetro con el castillo en su centro. Por lo que se, no puede ser encontrado en ningún mapa ni nadie puede aparecer o desaparecer con excepción de nuestro señor. Aunque sea una isla es muy rica en todo tipo de vegetación y animales.  
  
.-Nadie sabe de su existencia?.- Preguntó Harry.  
  
.-No que nosotros sepamos señor. Los duendes se encargaron de ello. Se pusieron las mejores protecciones al margen del ministerio de modo que es muy posible que nadie conozca su existencia ni localización exacta. Sr. Además que yo sepa no está bajo la jurisdicción de ningún país. Podría decirse que en esta isla las leyes las pone el amo Potter.  
  
.-Esto es muy interesante.- Dijo Ron ante la perspectiva de tener un sitio tranquilo donde ni Voldemort ni los entrometidos del ministerio pudieran poner sus zarpas.  
  
Harry por su parte contempló la belleza de los parajes que rodeaban el inmenso castillo, en cierto modo le llegó un sentimiento de nostalgia, cuanta felicidad abría gozado viviendo su vida en esos parajes. Junto a sus padres. Junto a sus amigos. Inconscientemente se separó del grupo y se dirigió al arrollo a pocos centenares de metros de distancia. Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada al respecto Hermione le lanzó una mirada sucia al estilo fremen que le indicó que no le molestara en esos momentos. Cuando Harry se encontraba a mitad de camino Hermione y Ron le siguieron pidiendo a los demás que les dejaron solos durante un tiempo.  
  
Al llegar al arrollo, Harry se sentó junto a su horilla. Apoyando sus piernas en su pecho y cruzándolas con sus brazos. Con la mirada fija en el reflejo del sol en el agua cristalina.  
  
Al llegar nuestros amigos se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Harry y no dijeron nada. Simplemente como él disfrutaron del momento de paz que se respiraba en ese lugar.  
  
Pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que Harry dijera algo, lo que les dijo les sobresaltó.  
  
.-Nunca habéis pensado en que aréis cuando todo esto termine?.-Dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
Al principio no supieron que responder. Siempre habían pensado en ser Aurores al terminar el Extasi. Pero ahora, siendo aprendices de Dumbledore y pasando sus maestrías su nivel sería mucho más alto de la media.  
  
.-Os gustaría enseñar todo lo que estáis aprendiendo?.- Volvió a preguntar Harry antes de recibir una contestación por parte de sus amigos.  
  
.-Donde en Hogwarts?.- Preguntó Hermione.  
  
.-No aquí. Podríamos hacer como los fundadores, formar nuestras propias casas, como una universidad muggle. Un post Grado.  
  
.-Harry, para eso se necesita una cantidad indecente de dinero, por no hablar de los permisos que el ministerio requerirá.- Dijo Hermione sin llegar a creer lo que su amigo les estaba proponiendo.  
  
.-Por lo que elfo domestico ha dicho, yo soy el ministerio aquí. No pueden oponerse y el dinero no creo que sea ningún problema. Pensadlo bien. Podría ser el lugar perfecto para que los Shaitans volvieran a vivir. Los fremen los pudieran Montar libremente Donde los gigantes pudieran por fin llamar hogar. Hay espacio de sobra para todo el mundo. Podría ser el colegio de la orden del Fénix. Gente preparada para luchar en caso de necesidad, gente sin intereses creados, al margen de toda la corrupción que masacra el mundo.  
  
.-Eso es muy noble Harry pero....  
  
.-Pero que? Es difícil? Eso ya lo sabemos pero si los fundadores de Hogwarts lo consiguieron porque no podemos hacerlo nosotros? No creo que pueda vivir en un mundo sin Voldemort. Mi vida ha sido marcada por él desde sus mismos inicios. No soporto toda la gloría que me atribuyen. Imaginad que ganamos eso simplemente sería mucho peor. Si perdemos no creo que sea importante. Creo que necesito una meta mucho más a largo termino que no sea matar a ese cerdo. Necesito algo por lo que realmente valga la pena vivir, por lo que valga la pena luchar. Creo que todos lo necesitamos.  
  
Nuestros amigos se quedaron pensativos, realmente ninguno se había planteado ese punto, que pasaría después de Voldemort. Tal como decía Harry si morían en el intento nada importaría, pero y si ganaban?. Realmente el sueño de Harry valía la pena una lucha. Un lugar donde vivir en paz preparándose para la guerra. Aunque sonase un poco descabellado era lo que llevaban haciendo durante 2 años.  
  
Los pensamientos de nuestros amigos vagaron por el horizonte durante cerca de una hora sin decir ni una sola palabra. Analizando los pros y los contras de la propuesta de su compañero.  
  
.-Venga, volvamos al castillo, se estarán impacientando.- Dijo Finalmente Harry y ayudando a levantarse a sus amigos.  
  
El regreso se realizó en completo silencio hasta las puertas del castillo donde se encontraron a unos nerviosos Sirius y Remus.  
  
.-Que ha pasado? Por que habéis tardado tanto?.- Preguntaron preocupados.  
  
.-Nada importante, supongo que me ha entrado la vena nostálgica al ver todo lo que no he podido disfrutar hasta ahora.- Les contestó Harry.  
  
.-Bueno, va siendo hora de volver, Albus se estará impacientando.  
  
Harry se despidió del elfo, y le comentó que en cuando pudiera él y sus 2 amigos más jóvenes volverían a hacerles una visita y a conocer a los otros elfos. Eso le hizo mucho ilusión al elfo que se quedó muy triste por la partida de su amo tanto tiempo anhelado  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, he tardado horrores publicarlo pero al menos es bastante largo.  
  
Que les gusta la idea de hacer una escuela? Espero que si.  
  
Nada más, únicamente me queda condenar desde aquí el brutal ataque terrorista que tuvo lugar en Madrid el pasado día 11 que se ha saldado con más de 200 muertos realmente me gustaría que el mundo que desea crear Harry en este fic pudiese ser verdad y no únicamente ficción.  
  
Un saludo a todo el mundo. 


	5. Entrenando a los profesores

Primero que nada dar las gracias a todos los lectores que me han mandado un review en el último capitulo. Lo he dicho muchas veces pero son esos review lo que mantienen mis ganas de actualizar el fic.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
  
ENTRENANDO A LOS PROFESORES  
  
La idea de crear una escuela fue fregándose en la mente de nuestros amigos. Antes de dormir, dejaban vagar su mente imaginándose como podría ser, que sería necesario, que clases podrían impartirse, cuanto tiempo podría durar, cual sería su función, como seleccionar los alumnos, como hacerles llegar al castillo.  
  
Tras plantear sus intenciones a Wilson Fénix, este estuvo encantado, les dijo que según su experiencia, lo mejor era tomar los problemas según vinieran. Buscando pequeñas soluciones para pequeños problemas, sin preocuparse por el resultado global hasta el final. Según Wilson eso haría más fácil conseguir el objetivo. Hay tareas tan grandiosas que si te planteas lo grandiosas que son antes de empezar nunca llegarían a realizarse. En cambio, pasito a pasito va cogiendo forma. De modo que Hermione comenzó a poner en un papel todo lo que se pasaba por la cabeza.  
  
Después charlaban sobre la prioridad de esa cuestión respecto a su objetivo. Poniéndolo después archivado según prioridad. Al terminar la semana, todos estuvieron deacuerdo que pensar en crear su propia escuela les había resultado des estresante, les hacía mirar al futuro con una meta que no era destruir sino crear. No era matar, sino ayudar a vivir. No era caos sino esperanza. Hacía mucho tiempo que la sonrisa de nuestros amigos no estaba tan presente en sus vidas. Ninguno diría que estaban tan involucrados como lo estaban en la guerra que estaba teniendo lugar en la calle.  
  
Antes de terminar la semana decidieron escribir lo que serían las bases de la escuela. Dentro de poco tendrían tantas cosas en la cabeza que necesitaban poder partir de una base para su gran proyecto.  
  
1.- Buscarían en la isla una zona para la vuelta a la vida de los gusanos de arena. Tenía que ser una zona rodeada de montañas para que el desierto que formarían los gusanos no afectase completamente a la isla, lo bastante extensa como para pudieran crecer y multiplicarse. Un lugar para que los guerreros pudieran probarse, para cabalgar de nuevo las arenas. Un lugar donde tb los fremen pudiesen vivir si ese fuera su deseo.  
  
2.- A los gigantes les darían la opción de ir a vivir en ella, siempre y cuando prometieran no interferir en las vidas de los demás integrantes de la isla y proteger la escuela siempre que fuera necesario al igual que ellos y sus descendientes prometían hacer los mismo con los gigantes. Les darían un lugar donde llamar hogar, un lugar libre donde ningún ministerio se interferiría en sus vidas.  
  
3.- Estudiarían detenidamente la fauna y flora, intentado que hubiera tanta variedad como fuera posible que ser completamente autosuficientes. Cada especie tendría su lugar, cada planta, cada ser vivo. Siempre que no representase un problema para los demás.  
  
4.- Dividirían la escuela en casas, 3 para ser exactos, cada uno de ellos le daría un nombre a la suya. Algo que les identificara. Pero no querían que hubiera rivalidad entre los diferentes miembros, no querían que pasase como en Hogwarts, los dormitorios se dividirían por años no por casas, de modo que todos pudieran conocerse. Tendría que haber actividades que fueran por cursos y otras por casas. De eso modo la interacción entre las personas sería mucho mayor.  
  
5.- Los miembros nunca podrían pasarse al lado oscuro, NUNCA. Deberían tener algún método para asegurarse de ello. Algo como el sombrero seleccionador. Algo que les asegurase que sus enseñanzas nunca serían mal utilizadas. Ese punto lo tenían un poco aparcado, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo conseguirlo aún, pero su mente estaba puesta en ello, estaban seguros que algo se les ocurriría.  
  
6.- La escuela sería autosuficiente, Harry se encargaría de ello, ningún consejo de dirección podría decir que hacer o no hacer al director. Estaban cansados de que la intromisión de chupatintas creara tantos problemas en Hogwarts. Según Harry el dinero nunca sería un problema.  
  
7.- Se daría tanto enseñanza muggle como mágica, aunque la primera en menor grado, era increíble el desconocimiento de la comunidad mágica respecto a las cosas muggles, eso era un error, un error que les había resultado muy útiles a ellos. Cosas tan simples como cocinar, llamar por teléfono, usar un ordenador..... a los magos les resultaba un verdadero problema. Sus alumnos deberían poder moverse por el mundo sin ser notados, tanto en el mágico como en el humano. Sin llamar la atención. (El primo de Harry les había hecho prometer que ese puesto sería suyo, en caso de estar vivo para la inauguración)  
  
8.- Cualquier criatura mágica podría ser enseñada, en mayor o menor grado, siempre que cumpliera la norma Nº 5. Gigantes, hombres lobo, Vampiros, hombres, duendes. Les daba igual si tenían 2, 4 o 8 patas ( muy a la aversión de Ron). Si pudieran ser enseñados lo serían, incluso si no podían hacer magia. (eso evidentemente les eliminaría de un montón de clases que serían sustituidas por otras más prácticas para ellos).  
  
Esas serían las bases, aunque podían ir cambiando según la necesitad del momento.  
  
Y por que tendrían tantas cosas en la cabeza? Pues muy sencillo, aunque aún faltaban tres semanas para empezar el curso regular ellos empezaban YA. Como no tenían que seguir un plan de estudios con otros alumnos decidieron que Por que no empezar cuanto antes? El mismo día que nuestros amigos empezarían las clases con Dumbledore, los profesores empezarían un curso intensivo de supervivencia Muggle, y quienes pensáis que serían los profesores? Pues eso. Los chicos.  
  
Había sido idea de Hermione, si querían mantener durante algún tiempo la fachada ellos debían tener alguna excusa para no aparecer por ningún lado mientras Bakka, Auliya y Cepos, hacían lo posible para poner en forma a los profesores y a algunos miembros de la orden de Dumbledore.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Nuestros amigos se encontraban enfrente del director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, era el primer día de sus vidas como aprendices. No sabían muy bien como debían comportarse.  
  
.-Bien, están preparados? Hoy empezaremos sus lecciones sobre control mental, como ya saben es primordial para no ser afectados por la maldición imperdonable.- El director miraba las caras preocupadas de nuestros amigos.- Bueno, que pasa?  
  
.-Esto, sr, como debemos dirigirnos a usted?.- Preguntó finalmente Hermione.- es decir ahora que somos sus aprendices...  
  
.-Bueno, cuando estemos solos podéis llamarme Albus, nunca me han gustado las formalidades, en presencia de otras personas podéis llamarme maestro si lo preferís. Señor tb valdría.- Viendo que las caras de nuestros amigos más relajadas continuó.- Lo primero que haré será intentar poner a cada uno de vosotros bajo la maldición Imperius para comprobar que se siente al estar bajo sus influencias.  
  
Nuestros amigos cabecearon.  
  
.-Empezaremos por Harry.- continuó el profesor. Viendo que ya estaba listo intentó tomar control de su mente. Durante unos segundos el director del colegio pareció concentrarse difícilmente en su tarea. Harry en cambio no mostraba ningún signo de estar bajo la maldición imperdonable.  
  
.-Señor, creo que algo no ha hecho bien.- Dijo Harry.- No siento ninguno de los efectos de la maldición.  
  
.-Estoy seguro de que la encantación la he realizado correctamente Harry, hay algo que no encaja, al intentar entrar en tu mente me he encontrado con múltiples pensamientos de distintas personas, era como intentar poner a una multitud al mismo tiempo bajo la maldición. No me extraña que no notases nada.  
  
.-Eso podría deberse a las memorias Fremen que los tres poseemos, a fin de cuentas están en nuestro interior.  
  
.-Eso es muy interesante.- Contestó Albus.- veremos si Hermione tb sufre los mismos efectos.  
  
A los 5 minutos Albus se dio por vencido ante la cara tranquila de Hermione que al igual que Harry no había notado ninguna voz ordenándole hacer algo y por como el director respiraba cansadamente no era que no se había esforzado en intentar controlarla.  
  
.-Esto es una grata sorpresa. Sois inmunes a la maldición, creo que ni varios magos poniendo la maldición al mismo tiempo pudiesen abarcar todas las mentes que habitan en vuestra cabeza. Creo que es inútil continuar con esto.- Dijo cansadamente Albus.- Probaremos con las pociones. Estas no suelen ser tan utilizadas por su complicado sistema de elaboración aunque según fuentes muy competentes tb resultan más difíciles de superar. No son muy utilizadas por que es mucho más sencillo y rápido utilizar el hechizo pero viendo la inmunidad que mostráis a esta creo que Voldemort no dudará en intentar usar alguna de las pociones para doblar vuestras voluntades.  
  
Extrajo tres pequeñas botellitas de cristal de uno de los numeroso bolsillos ocultos en su túnica y entrego una a cada uno de sus estudiantes. Sin dudarlo los tres tragaron su contenido y cerraron los ojos sumergiéndose en su punto. Enseguida notaron como una sustancia extraña se habría camino entre los finos hilos de sus venas. Siguiendo las enseñanzas Bene Gesserrit indujeron a su cuerpo a relajarse. Su corazón empezó a bombear más despacio, ganando valiosos segundos antes de que la poción pudiera llegar a su cerebro. Con en tiempo añadido analizaron la sustancia que circulaba por su sangre. Su paladar les mostraba cada uno de los ingredientes utilizados para la poción. Entonces, poco a poco, empezaron a modificar su metabolismo, alterando la misma composición química de la poción que habían inferido recientemente. Cuando esta llego al cerebro era completamente inocua para ellos. Igual que si hubieran tomado un baso de agua.  
  
.-No espere ningún resultado a esta poción, está completamente neutralizada.- Dijo Ron abriendo los ojos.  
  
.-Como?.- Preguntó escéptico el director.  
  
.-Cuando pasamos la prueba de la vida, recibimos todas las memorias de los antepasados fremen, ahora somos lo que ellos llaman reverendas madres. Conocemos cada músculo, cada fibra de nuestro ser.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(El concepto es un poco complicado de explicar, he buscado referencias en los libros de dune, sin éxito. Básicamente analiza la composición atómica de las sustancias y agrega otras para transformarlas. Más que una explicación llana de cómo funciona este sistema inmunológico es un concepto, con detalles aquí y allí. A continuación os expongo un pequeño fragmento en el que se explica una situación simular, cuando Jessica bebe por primera vez el agua de la vida.  
  
"Aquella comprensión le devolvió un poco de su confianza, e intentó de nuevo concentrarse en aquella extensión psicoquinestética, transformándose en un grano de polvo dispuesto a explorarse a si mismo en busca del peligro.  
  
Lo encontró en la droga que había ingerido.  
  
Era como un torbellino de partículas danzantes en su interior, tan rápido que ni siquiera la detención del tiempo conseguía pararlo. Partículas danzantes. Empezó a reconocer estructuras familiares, cadenas atómicas: un átomo de carbono aquí, una formación helicoidal... una molécula de glucosa. Toda una cadena de moléculas frente a ella, en la que reconoció una proteína... una configuración metil-proteina.  
  
¡Ahhh!  
  
Fue como un suspiro mental desprovisto de sonido, surgiendo de lo más profundo de sí misma junto con la identificación de la naturaleza del veneno. Penetró dentro de si misma con su onda psicoquinestética, separó un átomo de oxígeno, ligó uno de carbono a la cadena, restableció la unión del oxígeno... hidrógeno. La modificación se desarrolló... más y más aprisa a medida que la reacción catalítica ampliaba su superficie de contacto."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
.-Hay algo más que tendría que saber?.- Preguntó el directos esperando más sorpresas. Realmente estaba impresionado con sus alumnos, los recuerdos de los fremen les hacían inmunes a un ataque directo a sus mentes, sus sistema inmunológicos alterados hacían imposible un ataque por métodos químicos. Había pensado tardar cerca de 2 semanas antes no pudieran pasar a otro tema en su tupido temario escolar. Realmente los recientes acontecimientos representaban una grata sorpresa.  
  
.-La verdad es que ha sido toda una sorpresa incluso para nosotros. Desde que sufrimos el cambio nadie nos había atacado con la maldición imperius, no sabíamos que tuviera estos efectos. Por lo de la poción no solemos suministrarnos venenos para probar.- Dijo Harry simplemente.  
  
.-Bueno, lo que si notamos fue una inmunidad frente a los dementors, no parecen afectarnos ya, suponemos que las memorias crean una especia de escudo protector, tal vez la maldición actúa de forma similar a los dementors.  
  
.-Bueno, viendo que continuar con este tipo de entrenamiento no nos llevará a nada, será mejor discutir las clases que les daréis a los profesores. Como veréis nuestras clases las daremos en esta aula, especial. En la puerta de la derecha está todo lo necesario para realizar pociones. En la puerta central, se encuentra una pequeña biblioteca que podéis utilizar para realizar cualquier consulta y la puerta de la izquierda es donde pasareis cuando retrocedáis en el tiempo usando este giratiempo.- Dijo dándoselo a Hermione, al ser la más habituada a utilizar uno.- La sta Granger ya tiene experiencia en ellos, es muy importante que sepáis en todo momento donde se supone que estáis. En el momento que lo activéis apareceréis en un lugar próximo lejos de miradas indiscretas. (por eso en 3 año aparecieron desde la enfermería dentro de un armario). Si lo activáis en la sala de la izquierda, apareceréis en una habitación que únicamente puede abrirse desde dentro como medida de seguridad. Como máximo quiero que descontéis 4 horas. Está eso claro?  
  
.-SI.- Dijeron los chicos al unísono.  
  
.-Esto es en lo que hace referencia a su uso para los profesores, deduzco por vuestra petición que tenéis intención de usarlo tb fuera de ese horario.- Dijo el viejo mago mirándoles a los ojos.- Quiero saber donde. Sabéis que puede resultar extremadamente peligroso utilizar un giratiempo sin ningún control. Utilizar un giratiempo no registrado, como este, está penado con 5 años en azkaban. Si os cogen iríamos los 4 a la cárcel y legalmente no haría falta un juicio si quiera.  
  
.-Bueno, lo normal sería utilizarlo en el dormitorio o en nuestra sala de entrenamiento.- Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.  
  
.-Que sala de entrenamiento?- Preguntó Dumbledore intrigado.  
  
.-Bueno, el año pasado tuvimos la necesidad de disponer de un lugar donde poder entrenar nosotros y el resto de la orden del fénix.- Dijo Harry en un susurro.- Por eso pensamos que no estaría mal darle una nueva función a la cámara de los secretos. A fin de cuentas, nadie aparte de mi o de Voldemort podía entrar en ella.  
  
.-As dicho podía? Hay otra forma de entrar?  
  
.-Si bien, de hecho hay 3, en dos de ellas necesitas hablar pársel para acceder, en cambio, encontramos otra donde realmente no hace falta. Únicamente es necesario que un hablador de pársel te permita el acceso la primera vez, esa entrada únicamente la conocemos, Ron, Hermione y yo. Nadie más la ha utilizado nunca. Siempre utilizados la del baño de las chicas en el segundo piso.  
  
.-Bueno, esta noche haremos una pequeña visita guiada a vuestra sala de entrenamiento, espero que no os importe. Allí haremos una pequeña prueba para saber donde apareceréis cuando utilicéis el giratiempo. Ah otra cosa, tomad estos relojes, están sintonizados con el giratiempo, hay dos horas en él. La azul es la hora actual, en cuando utilicéis el giratiempo, retrocederá a la hora que sea en ese momento y se volverá roja. En cuando los dos tiempos sean iguales se volverá a hacer azul, de ese modo podréis controlar si se supone que podéis encontraros si hay dos de vosotros. Si os encontráis a menos de 10 metros de vosotros mismos empezará a advertiros, lo hará vibrando y con pequeñas descargas para que no sea demasiado obvio, si os acercáis más empezará a emitir un sonido para que los dos podáis saber donde se encuentra el otro sin tener que veros directamente. Me parece que nada más, he quedado con los profesores en el campo de Quidditch después del desayuno. Espero que.......  
  
POM, POM, POM  
  
.-Si?.- pregunto el director al oir que alguien llamaba a la puerta.  
  
.-Puedo entrar?.- dijo una voz parecida a la de la enfermera.- Soy la Sra Pomfrey , he de hablar inmediatamente con usted.  
  
.-Entre.- le dijo el director apuntando con su varita a la puerta. Al parecer había puesto algunos hechizos para que nadie les molestara.  
  
.-Albus, esto es inadmisible.- Dijo la enfermera indignada.- si no fuera bastante con tener que ocuparme de jóvenes adolescentes y sus hormonas, ahora resulta que tengo que hacerlo tb de adultos hechos y derechos, A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE A ESAS EDADES.  
  
Tanto los chicos como se la quedaron mirando sin comprender nada.  
  
.-Siento defraudarla Sra pero no tengo ni idea de que me está hablando.  
  
.-Es es dichoso entrenamiento que les están dando, tengo a el profesor Snape y a Sirus Black en la enfermería con contusiones por todo el cuerpo, un brazo roto, una pierna, y unas cuantas costillas semi fracturadas. LE PARECE QUE ESO POCO!!!!!!  
  
.-Sra Pomfrey.- dijo tranquilamente el director .- Estoy seguro que ese tipo de lesiones no le resultarán complicadas de reparar, en cambio el entrenamiento estoy seguro que les resultará muy útil para seguir con vida en caso de enfrentarse a mortífagos. No se preocupe hablaré en cuando pueda con todos los implicados para esclarecer los hechos.  
  
.-Gracias director, si esto es lo que pasa el primer día, no quiero ni pensar que pasará al final del mes. Voy a revisar el estado de los pacientes, buenos días.- Diciendo esto dejó el aula con los chicos y el profesor Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Cuando la enfermera salió del aula, el profesor Dumbledore se aseguró que los hechizos que había quitado al entrar esta se volvieran a poner en su sitio.  
  
.-Al parecer habéis tenido una sesión movidita .- dijo sonriendo el director .- Si he de ser sincero no me extraña, la relación de esos dos adultos es por decirlo de alguna manera de amor odio por igual, cuando están juntos puede pasar cualquier cosa.  
  
.-No se preocupe director, al menos por lo que ha dicho la enfermera, tampoco ha sido demasiado grave el asunto.  
  
.-Si bueno, ya hablaremos después, es hora de retroceder en el tiempo. Pasad a la habitación contigua. Nos veremos dentro de 4 horas.  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron que el director les había asignado para hacer ese proceso, al entrar, se cambiaron de ropa. Notaron algo extraño al ponerse la capucha del destiltraje.  
  
.-Que raro.- dijo Ron intrigado.- algo le pasa a mi capucha está como más rígida.  
  
.-Eso es pq le he puesto partículas de plomo incrustadas en la tela. Es la única forma de que ojo loco no nos mire la cara. Tb las he añadido en la ropa, lo suficiente como para distorsionar la imagen.- Contestó Hermione.  
  
.-Eres un genio Hermione, yo nunca lo hubiera pensado.- Le respondió Ron.  
  
.-Gracias, ha llegado el momento, poned vuestras manos en mis hombros y retrocederemos en el tiempo.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Tres figuras se movieron ágilmente por el castillo, usando pasajes secretos y rutas poco transitadas. Dirigiéndose hacia el exterior del castillo. Una vez allí su dirección cambió para dirigirse hacia el campo de Quidditch de la escuela.  
  
Al llegar, cerca de 20 personas les estaban esperando. Al verlos acercarse todos los comentarios cesaron inmediatamente. Y se quedaron mirando a los tres desconocidos.  
  
.-Hola.- Dijo Harry al llegar.- Primero que nada me presentaré, mi nombre es Bakka y estos son Auliya y Cheops. Supongo que todos saben a que han venido, el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió enseñarles técnicas muggles de supervivencia. Defensa y ataque.- Harry iba mirando uno a uno a los allí presentes, el profesor Snape, Sirius, Lupin, sr y sra Weasley, Bill y Charlie tb estaban con ellos, al parecer habían pedido un traslado para estar con la familia ahora que Voldemort volvía al ataque. Ojo loco estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, mirando el ojo mágico ahora en su mano y frotándolo por tercera vez en los últimos 2 minutos. Al parecer la idea de Hermione había tenido éxito. A la derecha de este había una chica que no conocía, podría decirse que era atractiva si no fuera por esos pelos púrpura que llevaba.  
  
.-Esto no tiene sentido.- Dijo alguien que Harry no reconoció.- Llevo como auror más de 5 años, es absurdo que ahora tenga que volver a la academia.  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiera responder a lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo Hermione le lanzó con un rápido movimiento una pequeña aguja casi invisible al ojo humano que la impactó en el hombro. El hombre simplemente actuó como si un insecto le hubiera picado y pocos segundos después estaba tendido en el suelo, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.  
  
.-Estas muerto.- contestó Hermione.- De que le ha servido la magia ahora?.Alguien quiere intentar reanimarlo?.  
  
Inmediatamente la chica con el pelo púrpura, le lanzó varios hechizos, pero ninguno de ellos tubo ningún éxito.  
  
.-No hace falta que lo intentes.- le dijo Snape .- es una poción llamada petrificus que tiene los mismos síntomas que el hechizo petrificus totalus, la única manera es suministrarle la poción adecuada. Ningún hechizo le devolverá la movilidad, en un plazo de 1 hora como mínimo.  
  
.-10 puntos a Slytherin.- dijo con mofa Hermione mientras le lanzaba una pequeña botella al maestro de pociones. Que inmediatamente se la suministró al Auror.  
  
.-Como habrán podido comprobar, no es bueno desacreditar métodos que no conocen. Cuantos de ustedes han visto como después de aturdir a un enemigo este vuelve la lucha debido a que uno de sus compañeros le ha ayudado? Los mortífagos siempre luchan en mayoría numérica y ellos utilizan hechizos que por desgracia no tienen hechizo inverso. Cuanto más tiempo dure la confrontación más posibilidades de perder, a fin de cuentas, ellos les matan y ustedes les aturden. Su número no disminuye mientras el suyo si. Usar este tipo de armas podría ayudarles.  
  
.-Eso no ha sido justo.- Dijo el auror ya recuperado, con la cara roja por la indignación.  
  
.-Ahh, pues espero que les recuerdo eso a los vasallos de Voldemort cuando se los encuentre cara a cara. No creo que ellos le avisen antes de atacar. Por ciento cual es su nombre?  
  
.-Me llamo William.  
  
.-Bien, William, cuantos mortífagos ha detenido en su dilatada carrera?  
  
.-30, mi grupo y yo. Los últimos años no han estado demasiado activos, de modo que.....  
  
Uff, se escuchó cuando Ron se reía debajo de la máscara.  
  
.-Cuantas personas componen su grupo?  
  
.- 5 contándome a mi  
  
.-30 ehh, impresionante.  
  
.- Eso les toca a 6 por cabeza. Alguna vez han estado en inferioridad numérica? Ha perdido su varita durante una lucha?  
  
.-Bueno, siempre intentamos no ser superados en numero, y no nunca he sido desarmado.- Dijo con evidente orgullo.  
  
.-No me extraña, es relativamente sencillo luchar cuando las cosas están más o menos igualadas sr William. Supongo que sabrá que a partir de ahora puede que no tenga tanta suerte. Nosotros llevamos relativamente poco en esto, si nos comparamos con usted. Pero en cambio hemos capturado a muchas más que "su grupo", nunca hemos luchado en igualdad numérica. A no ser que contemos mi lucha con un gigante. De modo que no creo que su suerte dure demasiado. Le recomiendo que si quiere seguir vivo empiece a pensar en otras posibilidades o a cambiar de empleo sr Willian.  
  
Todos los profesores se quedaron mudos al comprender que Bakka había dicho que se había batido sólo con un gigante. Los únicos que conocían la historia eran los miembros de la orden del fénix.  
  
.-Yo doy constancia de eso.- Dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.  
  
.-Sr Hagrid llega tarde. Espero que tenga una buena razón.- Dijo Ron sin girarse muy contento por la llegada del semigigante.  
  
.-Si sr, es que tenía que atender unos asuntitos en el bosque prohibido que no podían esperar. Siento llegar tarde.  
  
.-No se preocupe, no se ha perdido nada.- le contestó Hermione.  
  
.-Como he dicho, fue increíble, estaba yo semiinconsciente, delante de un clan de gigantes, cuando este hombre me salvó justo cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de rebanarme el pescuezo. Se batió solo contra el jefe del clan, usando como única arma un pequeño cuchillo de unos 20 cm, el gigante en cambio empuñaba otro de dimensiones descomunales, comparado con los de él, cuando....  
  
.-Creo que ya es suficiente sr Hagrid, no estamos aquí para determinar mis habilidades en una lucha, sino más bien todo lo contrario.- Le cortó Harry, muy a disgusto de todos los presentes que estaban intrigados por lo que les contaba el guardabosques.  
  
.-Lo primero que aremos será ponernos en forma, de modo que a correr.  
  
Inmediatamente se pusieron todos a correr, con nuestros tres amigos a la cabeza marcando un ritmo relativamente lento, comparados con el que ellos estaban acostumbrados a usar.  
  
Una hora después, los pocos que aún les seguían se unieron a los que poco a poco habían tenido que parar debidos al agotamiento. No había ido mal, sobretodo con los miembros de la orden del fénix, al parecer no habían descuidado su preparación física después de que el año pasado los chicos hubieran dado una lección a los profesores en la prueba que les habían hecho antes de empezar el curso.  
  
Después de eso, se dirigieron a la habitación con pesas donde el año pasado ojo loco les había hecho usarlas hasta la saciedad, haciendo lo mismo con sus actuales alumnos. La sala había cambiado drásticamente, era mucho más grande para alojar a los numerosos alumnos que ahora machacaban los músculos para fortalecerlos.  
  
Cuando faltaba solo una hora para terminar la primera sesión decidieron pasar a un entrenamiento de más contacto. Les pusieron por parejas y les dieron un cuchillo a cada uno de ellos. Enseñándoles como usarlo, como parar los golpes correctamente, como lanzarlos. Alguno de ellos demostró cierta habilidad, se notaba que no era la primera vez que utilizaban uno.  
  
Poco antes de terminar la clase, les llamó la atención una discusión que se producía en la sala de entrenamiento.  
  
.-Maldito loco, lo has hecho a propósito.  
  
.-Que pasa señor black, se ha asustado?.- Dijo usando un tono nada agradable el profesor Snape.  
  
.-Cálmate Sirius, no ha pasado nada.- Intentó calmarle el profesor Lupin.  
  
.-QUE PASA AQUÍ?.- Gritó Ron al ver lo que estaba pasando.  
  
.-Este maldito mal nacido ha intentado asesinarme.- Dijo Sirius totalmente fuera de si.- Sabía que esto pasaría.  
  
.-BASTA.- Grito Harry.- No estamos aquí para luchar entre nosotros, tenemos un enemigo común. Ya va siendo hora de enterrar viejas rendijas.  
  
.-Escucha al profesor Black, no querrás volver a azkaban por matarme verdad?.  
  
.-Maldito traidor. Como te atreves a amenazarme?  
  
.-BASTA.- Volvió a gritar Harry. Al parecer no lo han entendido la primera vez. En nuestra presencia no toleraremos este tipo de conducta. Creo que una pequeño castigo está a la orden del día.  
  
.-Sr Black conmigo, Profesor Snape con Cheops. Cojan sus cuchillos.  
  
Enseguida se montaron dos zonas de combate, la excitación estaba clara en las caras de todos los presentes. Tanto Sirius como Snape, sujetaban el cuchillo fuertemente en sus manos, mientras sus profesores les hicieron frente con las manos desnudas. El primero en atacar fue Harry, viendo la vacilación de su padrino ante atacar a un rival desarmado. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos, desarmando a Sirius antes incluso de que este supiera lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Humillado por el rápido desarme, se puso en pié, intentando golpear a la cabeza de su antagonista que giró su cuello para esquivar el golpe. Y le propinó dos rápidos codazos en la boca del estómago dejándole sin respiración.  
  
Mientras tanto, el combate entre Ron y el profesor Snape ya había comenzado y el profesor estaba en el suelo tras recibir una precisa patada en la cara que provocó que la nariz del profesor empezara a sangrar de forma descontrolada.  
  
Sirius se recobró e intentó agarrar por el cuello a Harry que estaba de espaldas mirando el combate de su amigo. Esa no era una buena opción, las respuestas preprogramas en el adiestramiento Bene Gesserit actuaron antes incluso de que Harry se diera cuenta de que algo le tocaba el cuello. No se trataba de reflejos, su cuerpo se había movido por instinto antes de que su mente le mandara que hacer. La respuesta fue rápida y contundente. Le partió el brazo y le dio una patada en las costillas, astillándose en el contacto.  
  
.-Nadie es tan rápido.- susurro ojo loco.- Es imposible moverse así.  
  
El padrino de Harry se encontraba tendido en el suelo sujetándose el brazo roto y gritando por el dolor.  
  
El profesor Snape, tampoco se quedó corto en cuanta a daños. Aunque él había pensado que la preparación especial que Dumbledore le había exigido aprender de autodefensa le valdrían para algo ante su rival. No contaba con la habilidad, velocidad y fuerza que Cheops mostraba en cada movimiento. Parecía flotar en el aire, para estático delante de él hasta que de golpe se movía un milímetro, lo justo para esquivar el ataque y luego atacar con toda la fuerza y precisión.  
  
Tenía el cuerpo entumecido por los golpes recibidos, mientras que Cheops no había recibido ninguno de su parte. Finalmente, en una de sus muchas caídas aterrizó justo encima del cuchillo, lo cogió y arremetió a su rival sin pensar. Movido únicamente por la furia del momento. Su error lo pagaría caro. Justo cuando el cuchillo parecía destinado a clavarse en el pecho de Cheops, este, con un movimiento simple lo esquivó sujetándole el brazo que empuñaba el cuchillo.  
  
Al encontrar su brazo derecho trabado intentó atacar usando la pierna izquierda lo que provocó a su vez una respuesta instintiva por parte de Ron, rompiéndole la pierna y el brazo al mismo tiempo en un movimiento que fue nada más que un borrón para los allí presentes.  
  
La lucha había durado poco más de 2 minutos, y estaba claro que los nuevos profesores no les gustaba que no se cumplieran sus ordenes y que sabían perfectamente de que estaban enseñando. El más asombrado era ojo loco, tal vez por que era el que más experiencia tenía en este tipo de combates y sabía que lo que habían hecho era simplemente increíble. Cada movimiento era perfecto, cada ataque implacable, rápido y preciso. Ni siquiera habían sudado. Y la velocidad en sus respuestas... no podían ser meros reflejos, ni siquiera los vampiros tenían esa velocidad de reflejos.  
  
.-Bueno, que alguien lleve a los convalecientes al ala del hospital por favor. Estoy seguro que se lo agradecerán. Alguna pregunta??  
  
.-Como..?.- Intentó preguntar Ojo loco sin salirle las palabras.  
  
.-Supongo que se refiere a como puedo responder tan rápido a un ataque por la espalda. La respuesta es sencilla, mi cuerpo ha sido entrenado para ello, y es lo que intentaremos hacer con ustedes, lo primero que nos enseñaron nuestros instructores fue a no acercarnos a ellos por la espalda. Incluso durmiendo no era una buena opción. Se encontraron a más de un enemigo muerto en sus brazos cuando se despertaban, su cuerpo había actuado por instinto y se había ocupado de la situación antes incluso de que su mente les diera el impulso para despertarse. Les aconsejo hacer lo mismo. Les espero mañana a la misma hora.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo espero que le haya gustado.  
  
Para los que esperan la continuación de la traducción del la llamada de los ancestros decirles que FINALMENTE NAIA HA ACTUALIZADO SU HISTORIA. Es que llevaba como 4 meses sin hacerlo y francamente desanima un montón que una historia que estás traduciendo no se actualice. Intentaré poner el siguiente cap de la traducción para la semana entrante.  
  
Dedico este cap a karen, porque le prometí un cap en el legado del tiempo y como este lo he terminado antes, pues esoo. Una abrazo muy fuerte. Espero vuestros review. 


	6. La cueva de los ancestros

Bueno primero que nada dar las gracias por los review que me mandan, pueden estar seguro que me los leo con ansiedad. Y que reviso si hay nuevos 4 veces cada hora. De modo que rompiendo un poco la monotonía he decidido dar las gracias a cada uno de ustedes y responder en caso de que pueda a alguna de las preguntas que me han formulado.  
  
Una de las preguntas más realizas es esta:  
  
¿Descubrirán quienes son en realidad los profesores antes de que termine el verano?. ¿O cuando tienes (mas o menos) pensado que lo descubran?.  
  
UHF he cambiado tres veces la respuesta a esta pregunta en lo que va de semana, la verdad, aún no estoy seguro cuando será. Será una sorpresa para vosotros y para mi, os lo aseguro.  
  
Aparecerá la serpiente de ellos en algún entrenamiento con los profesores o alguno la verá?  
  
De momento no tengo pensado que aparezca en los entrenamientos aunque si que se valla con ellos en el viaje al pasado. Les será de ayuda tener una amiga tan fisgona.  
  
Se le llegará a escapar pero no del todo a Snape que son el trío Griffindor?  
  
No, a Snape no se le escapa nada, a fin de cuentas lleva muchos años como espía y sabe guardar los secretos.  
  
Estará presente Albus en algún entrenamiento de los profesores?  
  
No tiene por que a fin de cuentas a la misma hora tiene clase con el trío.  
  
Se disculpara Fudge con Harry?  
  
Eso no lo se, aun no se que rol jugara el ministro de magia en la historia, no se si cargármelo, si hacerlo bueno, si hacerlo super pomposo con solo una neurona, o destituirlo simplemente. No se , que preferís????  
  
Querrá Fudge que se entrene a algunos Aurores, porque se haya enterado de este entrenamiento?  
  
Pues ese es un punto que ni siquiera me había planteado, supongo que cuando tenga más claro el personaje de Fudge tal vez hago algo parecido. Pero de momento ni idea.  
  
intentará Snape enfrentarse con Bakka?  
  
Ni en sueños, podríamos decir que finalmente cuando Harry lleve la máscara Fedaykin se llevarán relativamente bien. Y más después de lo visto. Eso no cambia que cuando no la lleve.......  
  
Que pasará con el tema de Draco?  
  
Pues no se con precisión, de momento como digamos que va a seguir como hasta ahora, pero sin llegar a comprometerse definitivamente con el lado OSCURO. Por si las moscas.  
  
Que paso con el dementor que salvo Harry en la primera parte del fic?.  
  
Bueno, eso se verá este año aunque no ahora, por supuesto. Pero ese pequeño misterio se revelará a su debido tiempo. Tened paciencia no me he olvidado de ese detalle.  
  
Bueno hasta aquí las preguntas que me habéis mandado desde le principio de la segunda parte de la orden del fénix II, al menos si no me he equivocado.  
  
Ha habido quien ha sugerido que el segundo año se desarrolle en la Atlántida y el tercero íntegramente con merlín, por desgracia el tercer año está cogido desde sus inicios de modo que no puede cambiarse, al menos en mi pequeña mente. Además ya doy bastante importancia en el fic "El legado del tiempo" al grandioso Merlín, que se coge todo el merito.  
  
Para mi suerte nadie me ha preguntado donde irán en su tercer año, tampoco era que lo pensase responder pero..... tal vez habría tenido que soltar algunas ideas. Recordad que el primer año entrenaban el cuerpo, en el segundo entrenarán la mente, y el tercero el espíritu.  
  
Tampoco me han preguntado que pasa con la sala de Godric, pero eso se verá este año sin falta. (Esa sala donde el padre de Harry encuentra el mapa de los merodeadores).  
  
Creo que nada más agradecerles a todos los review que me mandan y espero poder ir respondiendo a las dudas que se les plantee.  
  
UN SALUDO MUY FUERTE. Y SIGAN ENVIANDO REVIEW CON SUS PREGUNTAS.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
LA CUEVA DE LOS ANCESTROS  
  
.-Mira lo que has conseguido Black.- Dijo muy enfadado el profesor de pociones.  
  
.-No si al final resultará que la culpa es mía, fuiste tu quien lo empezó todo.  
  
.-No se que es peor, que me duela todo el cuerpo o tenerte en la cama de al lado.- Dijo usando un todo realmente punzante al decir el final de la frase.  
  
.-No creas que a mi me gusta la situación?, la enfermera se ha negado a darnos ninguna poción contra el dolor, creo que es un castigo por tu falta de tacto.  
  
.-MI FALTA DE TACTO?.- gritó el profesor.- Lo único que quería era que me alejara de tu miserable cara. Solo necesito eso, es eso tan complicado de entender?.  
  
.-Eso lo dices porque eres un amargado, no soportas estar en la misma habitación con nadie, solo el quien no debe ser nombrado te soporta por que está acostumbrado a tratar con serpientes.  
  
.-Que pasa Black, donde está el valor Gryffindor, ni siquiera puedes llamar al señor oscuro por su nombre?.- Dijo riéndose Snape, cosa que le provocó un ataque de tos.  
  
.-No vallas a morirte ahora, que todos pensarán que he sido yo, no es que me falten ganas pero de este modo sería demasiado placentero para una serpiente Slytherin como tu.  
  
.-Cállate de una vez Black, tu sola presencia me pone enfermo.  
  
.-Veo que no la cosa no es tan grave como la sra Pomfrey decía.- Dijo una voz desde la entrada. Los dos convalecientes dirigieron sus miradas inmediatamente al origen de la voz mostrando al director del colegio junto a la enfermera.  
  
.-Ves lo que quiero decir Albus, son peores que los niños que tengo que tratar normalmente, aún doliéndoles como les tiene que doler no paran de pelearse entre ellos.  
  
.-Ya veo.- Dijo el director .- Señores estoy decepcionado con su comportamiento, he hablado con ojo loco y me ha explicado lo que ha pasado, al parecer ha quedado muy impresionado con los profesores.  
  
.-Esos monstruos?.- Dijo Sirius .- El tal Bakka me ha roto el brazo sin pensárselo dos veces.  
  
.-Cállate Black, lo tenías bien merecido.  
  
.-Cállate tu.  
  
.-Señores, señores, esperaba que mi presencia les permitiera dejar al lado sus diferencias pero veo que son demasiado obstinados para hacerlo.- El profesor Dumbledore, con un rápido movimiento les lanzó un hechizo a los dos que provocó un pequeño brillo en sus cuerpos desapareciendo a los pocos segundos.  
  
.-Que nos ha hecho?.- Preguntó Snape al director.  
  
.-Les he hecho una atadura mágica. A partir de ahora y mientras no se traten como personas tendrán que permanecer a menos de 10 metros uno del otro.  
  
.-QUEEEEEEEEEE?.- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
.-Lo que han oído. Ahora más que nunca es necesario permanecer unidos, olvidarse de viejas rendijas, es la única forma de tener posibilidades en esta guerra. Si se separan más de la cuenta cada uno de ustedes sentirá un dolor agudo en el estomago cuanta más distancia más dolor. Al mismo tiempo si su compañero experimenta algún tipo de daño ustedes tb lo experimentarán. ESTA CLARO.- La forma en que Dumbledore dijo la última frase les dejó evidente que no había nada que pudieran decir para hacerle cambiar de idea.  
  
.-Pero director. Que pasará si Voldemort me llama? .- Preguntó el profesor de pociones esperando que esa afirmación le permitiera salir airoso de la situación.  
  
.-En ese caso, y únicamente en ese caso les será permitido permanecer separados. Buenas noches, supongo que Harry deseará ver a su padrino en cuando la señora Pomfrey le permita el acceso .- Ante este último comentario el profesor de pociones resopló ruidosamente.- Sra Pomfrey, si le causan cualquier problema le autorizo a utilizar cualquier medio que considere oportuno.  
  
.-Gracias director.  
  
Sin decir nada más el director salió tranquilamente por la puerta dejando a dos hombres mucho más enfadados e indignados que antes de entrar él. Nada más salir de la enfermería una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su cara. Estaba seguro que las siguientes semanas serían muy interesantes.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A partir de ese día los entrenamientos con los profesores fueron mucho más finos. La lección dada al profesor Snape y a Sirius Black parecía haber conseguido su propósito. Además del castigo que el propio profesor Dumbledore les había dado había demostrado que nadie toleraría tonterías a esas alturas.  
  
Al principio ninguno de los dos había cambiado su conducta, tal vez todo lo contrario, eran continuas las disputas verbales y los pequeños encontronazos accidentales entre ellos. No había sido hasta la carrera de obstáculos que había quedado patente que el castigo impuesto por el director iba muy en serio.  
  
Todo había comenzado con una simple carrera, aunque la verdad, la lluvia caída la noche anterior no ayudaba mucho.  
  
Tanto Sirius como Severus permanecían uno al lado del otro asegurándose que ninguno de ellos cogía delantera respecto al otro, sus propios compañeros intentaban dejarles su espacio.  
  
Al llegar los dos competidores a una pared de roca de unos 5 metros habían empezado a trepar por ella frenéticamente, sin importarles que sus músculos quemaban como agujas al rojo, como si su vida dependiera de quien de los dos conseguía coronar la cima primero. Por desgracia, la humedad le había jugado una mala pasada a Sirius, haciéndole resbalar, provocándole una caída desde cerca de 3 metros.  
  
La cara de Severus se había contorsionado con la victoria. Ese era su momento para conseguir la primicia respecto a Black. Tras llegar a la cima había descendido casi saltando desde lo alto y se había dirigido hacia el siguiente obstáculo. 5 Bolas de hierro sujetas cada una con una cadena moviéndose de lado a lado, la idea era ir pasando una a una lo más rápidamente posible sin que llegaran a golpearte. Severus se situó en el principio, esperó hasta que la primera de las bolas pasara por delante de él para dar un pequeño salto que le permitiría situarse en el espacio indemne entre la primera y segunda bola. Justo cuando se encontraba en el aire, un fuerte dolor en la parte abdominal le hizo perder el equilibrio mientras su vista se fijó en la bola de hierro le golpeó en todo el pecho y lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia.  
  
Sirius se rebana del dolor, al igual que Severus, con un brazo agarrandose el estómago mientras con el otro se sujetaba el pecho.  
  
Tuvieron que pasar el resto del día en el ala del hospital, Severus tenía algunas costillas rotas mientras Sirius tenía los mismos síntomas y dolores, aunque sus costillas estaban perfectamente. Al menos el dolor de estomago había desaparecido. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que la advertencia de viejo director no había sido poca cosa.  
  
Las siguientes clases fueron mejor entre ellos, habían decidido ignorarse para evitar males mayores. Cosa que agradecieron sus compañeros y sus profesores. Por otra parte Severus tenía ciertas obligaciones como la fabricación de pociones que no podían desatenderse, de modo que entre los dos y por medio del director del colegio decidieron que Sirius acompañase a Severus todos los días durante varias horas al laboratorio particular que tenía en las mazmorras.  
  
Después de varios días con esa rutina, con un Severus Snape un poco de los nervios, Sirius decidió aprovechar tb su tiempo y se las ingenió para empezar su propio suministro de travesuras con un pacto no escrito. Sirius dejaría en paz a Severus mientras estuviera en el laboratorio si a cambio le dejaba utilizar algunos ingredientes y le permitía vengarse del director y de la orden del fénix  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Por su parte, en las clases de los chicos con el director del colegio habían decidido pasar a cosas útiles, de modo que habían decidido que la primera cosa que querían aprender era a aparecerse, cosa que estaban seguros que les sería de mucha utilidad. Seguido de duelo avanzado y pupilos proteccionistas.  
  
Cuando fueron capaces de aparecerse sin problemas decidieron que era el momento de dirigirse a la cueva de los ancestros. Seguramente ahí encontrarían alguna pista de donde se encontraban en esos momentos los fremen restantes  
  
Les costó encontrar la cueva donde se habían iniciado en el rito de la especia, el tiempo había cambiado el paisaje exterior de tal modo que tuvieron que moverse por puro instinto hasta encontrar la entrada a la cueva sagrada.  
  
La entrada, perfectamente oculto como solo los fremen podían hacerlo tampoco fue de gran ayuda. Casi 10 veces pasaron hasta darse cuenta que tenía que encontrarse ahí, y casi 3 horas para conseguir el acceso.  
  
Al parecer hacía muchos, muchos años que la cueva se había sellado para no volver a abrirse.  
  
La luz del sol se había vuelto un extraño a la propia cueva. Con sus sentidos alerta para posibles trampas ocultas fueron adentrándose con paso lento pero seguro hasta las mismas entrañas de la montaña. El aire mohoso les recordaba tiempo perdidos en el tiempo. El tiempo no parecía haber cambiado el interior de esa gruta.  
  
En varias ocasiones habían detectado trampas ocultas que únicamente sus ojos entrenados y su instinto les habían alertado de su existencia.  
  
Al llegar al final del túnel, nada les indicaba sobre la dirección tomada por fremen en su migración hacia otros lugares.  
  
.-No creéis que este túnel era unos metros más largo?.- Dijo Hermione un poco desconcertada.  
  
.-No se que decirte Hermione, he estado más preocupado por saltarme las trampas que en el propio paisaje.- Le contestó Ron.  
  
.-Creo que tiene razón. Además, algo se nos escapa, estaba seguro que aquí encontraríamos alguna pista de hacia donde dirigirnos en su búsqueda.  
  
Tras inspeccionar meticulosamente el final del túnel nada parecía indicar que no fuera de pura roca.  
  
.-Esto parece completamente macizo.- Volvió a indicar Ron.  
  
.-Tal vez estaba equivocada.- Afirmo un poco decepcionada Hermione.  
  
.-O tal vez los fremen no querían que nadie que no fuera nosotros pudiera entrar.- Dijo esta vez Harry.  
  
.-A que te refieres?  
  
.-Ellos nos conocían, sabían que éramos magos. Tal vez lo sellaron de forma que únicamente un mago pudiera entrar. Se te ocurre algo Hermione?  
  
.- Podríamos utilizar algún hechizo destructivo pero no creo que el resto de la caverna lo aguante, podríamos quedar sepultados en roca.  
  
.-Y si reforzamos la cueva con algún escudo?.- Esta vez era Ron el que hablaba.  
  
.-No podemos estar seguros que aguataran, por lo que sabemos podría estar todo dispuesto para desmoronarse a la menor sacudida.  
  
Harry pasaba la palma de su mano por la fría pared, esperando que se les ocurriera algo para acceder a la parte restante, la parte oculta de la cueva. De golpe, en su mente se forma la imagen nítida de la parte de la cueva que faltaba, inconscientemente desapareció de donde se encontraba ante la estupefacción de sus amigos.  
  
.-HARRY. Donde demonios has ido?  
  
A los pocos segundos volvió a aparecerse al lado de sus amigos.  
  
.-Solo tenemos que aparecernos, es sencillo.  
  
.-Harry sabes lo peligroso que es lo que has hecho? hubieran podido aparecerte en medio de la montaña.  
  
.-Concéntrate en la parte restante, en tu mente aparecerá la imagen que falta, por eso lo he hecho, sabía perfectamente hacia donde me dirigía.  
  
A los pocos segundos los tres se encontraban en la parte restante, al parecer había sido alargada unos cuantas decenas de metros para albergar todo que estaba amontonado.  
  
.-Al fin habéis vuelto.- Dijo un susurro en el aire.  
  
.-Paul?. Eres tu?.- Dijo Hermione creyendo reconocer la voz.  
  
.-Siiiii .- dijo lentamente .- En esta cueva se encuentra todo lo que queda de la cultura de mis antepasados, debéis salvar lo que podáis y devolver el orgullo a un pueblo.  
  
.-Donde se encuentran los fremen?.- Preguntó Harry impacientemente.  
  
.-Mi tiempo se ha agotado, aquí esta la respuesta....... Sabed que estoy orgulloso de todos vosotros. Sois los dignos descendientes de una raza de cazadores. Mi corazón está con vosotros así como mi espíritu.  
  
Cada palabra fue dicha más débil hasta extinguirse en el olvido.  
  
Nuestros amigos tardaron algún tiempo en reaccionar, sus expresiones eran tristes pero determinadas y como si de un solo cuerpo se tratara empezaron a inspeccionar la cueva restante.  
  
En una de las esquinas se encontraban sumergidos en un líquido verdinoso, saliva de gusano sin lugar a dudas, cerca de un centenar de Crys fremen en perfecto estado de conservación, era la única forma de que hubieran aguantado tantos años sin convertirse en polvo (Recordad que los crys deben permanecer tocando la carne de su poseedor si no quiere volverse polvo)  
  
En la pared unas pinturas mostraban lo que había pasado desde su estancia con ellos, tras figuras eran sin lugar a dudas ellos, mostrando su llegada desde un futuro lejano, como habían pasado a formar parte de su tribu y superado todas las pruebas. Un gran mural que ocupaba todo el final de la cueva mostraba la cruenta lucha que habían librado para liberarse del yugo Sardaukar. Como uno por uno todos sus lideres murieron hasta que en la última batalla había muerto Stilgar justo después de haber vencido la batalla final.  
  
Chani había sido proclamada nuevo líder de los fremen.  
  
El último mural mostraba como los gusanos habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco, como los descendientes de aquellos fremen habían decidido dirigirse hacia el sur en busca de un nuevo hogar.  
  
.-De modo que al sur?.- Dijo Harry un poco esperanzado ante la noticias.  
  
.-Veremos si podemos averiguar algo en la biblioteca, buscaremos el lugar más cercano apartado de la civilización donde puede estar oculta una tribu.  
  
.-Vale, tenemos una pista y a la señorita Sherlock Holmes.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa a Hermione.- Volvamos a Hogwarts.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo espero que le haya gustado. Ha sido corto, lo se, pero es que como he dicho algunas veces no visualizaba el capitulo y dejar así por tiempo podía volverse eterno, espero que ahora se me ocurra como continuar a partir de este punto.  
  
En el próximo, en que espero no tardar tanto. Ejjejej. Con un poco de suerte se marcharan a entrenar con Wilson. Tb espero que las cosas sean más continuas a partir de ese punto......  
  
Un saludo y no se impacientes. Gracias.... 


	7. Merlin

Una luz apareció de repente en el claro de un espeso bosque inhóspito. La luz fue aumentando en intensidad hasta que tres figuras fueros escupidas desde su mismo centro a una velocidad tremenda.

En cuando las figuras entraron en contacto con el suelo rodaron ágilmente para terminar agazapados con sus manos y sus rodillas en contacto con el suelo cubierto de hierva, mirando sus ambientes, verificando cualquier señal de peligro.

Tras varios minutos de silencio uno de ellos habló al fin.

.- Eso ha sido un poco áspero no?.

.-Ni que lo digas.- Dijo una voz femenina.- Y lo peor es el dolor de cabeza espantoso.

.-Si, alguien tiene la más mínima idea de donde estamos?.- Preguntó el último de ellos mirando fijamente en el cielo.

.-No, pero parece que no hay ningún peligro inmediato.

.-en cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese fantasma le voy a hacer desear que estuviera muerto.- Dijo el pelirrojo.- Estoy completamente agotado...

.-Esto no es normal.- dijo la hembra.- la primera vez no sucedió esto. Yo tb estoy tremendamente cansada.

.-Hermione, alguna sugerencia de lo que ha pasado?- preguntó el chico con ojos verdes.

.-Lo único que se me ocurre es que para terminar el ritual el huevo utilizó parte de nuestra energía, por eso estamos tan cansados.

.-Que quiere decir esto exactamente?.- Preguntó el chico pelirrojo con cara de no entender nada de nada.

.-Pues que sea donde sea donde estamos necesitó más energía que la que en principio estaba calculada y la cogió de donde pudo. Solo espero que no fuera excesiva. De lo contrario, es posible que no podamos volver a casa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

En otro tiempo y lugar una figura fantasmal más pálida de lo normal miraba fijamente el centro de un circulo ahora en llamas donde se encontraba un huevo humeante que hacia solo unos instantes había brillado como el mismo sol.

A su lado, un hombre mayor, del que algunos decían que tenía más de 150 años de edad y había visto más que la mayoría de los magos actuales. Su cara decía que esta era la primera vez que veía algo parecido. El director del colegía de magia más prestigiosa de Inglaterra.

.-Esto no puede ser bueno.- Dijo este en un susurro pasando su mirada una vez más el huevo un tanto resquebrajado que estaba ante él.

.-No, no lo es. Se suponía que tenía que durar tres viajes. No se donde se encuentran ahora los chicos pero desde luego a agotado la energía del huevo hasta un punto sin retorno.

.-Podrán regresar?- Preguntó un joven que no había dicho nada hasta ahora. El primo del chico de ojos verdes.

.-Eso espero hijo, eso espero. Lo que si puedo asegurarte que no podrá haber un tercer viaje... Godric, donde demonios has enviado a tu descendiente...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de recuperarse del viaje durante tres días sin atreverse a moverse del lugar donde habían aparecido de repente los chicos decidieron que había llegado el momento de emprender su viaje. Un viaje que tenía como fin aprender lo que fuera que se suponía que aprendían en este lugar.

Decidieron dirigirse hacía el norte. El día anterior Ron había discernido a lo lejos lo que parecía una pequeña columna de humo a no más de medio camino de viaje, como no sabían muy bien donde se encontraban decidieron no aparecerse, una habilidad recientemente adquirida gracias a ser los aprendices de Albus Dumbledore. Por desgracia no habían podido completar su aprendizaje en animagus, solo llevaban unos días bajo la estrecha vigilancia de McGonagall y únicamente habían iniciado su meditación para conocer cual sería su forma final.

Según McGonagall, el animal escoge a mago, no al revés, igual que las varas. Según ella todos tenemos un animal que nos representa, que se ajusta a nuestra personalidad como un guante, que es parte de lo que nosotros somos.

La razón por la que no muchos magos escogen volverse un animago, registrado o no, es la tremenda cantidad de tiempo que consume volverse uno, cuanto más conozcamos de ese animal, cuanto más pronto aceptemos las cualidades de ese animal como si fueran nuestras más sencillo y rápido se volverá el cambio.

Según Hermione, que se había leído todos los libros que habían pasado por sus manos el proceso no estaba exento de dolor, era una lucha constante entre el animal y tu por controlar la mente primaria. Cuando más grande el animal, más lucha nos daría sucumbirlo a nosotros. Según ella era imposible volverse un animago mágico aunque era un punto en el que no se ponían de acuerdo en los libros, según algunos autores el hecho de que nadie a su conocimiento se hubiera vuelto uno no significaba a la fuerza que no pudiera realizarse, el animal es quien escoge al mago, según algunas teorías más alocadas si alguien representase fielmente las habilidades de una criatura mágica técnicamente sería posible volverse una de ellas aunque dudaban que alguien consiguiera dominar a su bestia interior para realizar el cambio, por no decir que el poder detrás de esa persona tendría que ser al menos equivalente a su representación animal.

Sin más preámbulos emprendieron su viaje hacia un nuevo horizonte.

Después de varias horas corriendo por el bosque no habían encontrado hasta el momento ningún signo humano. Nada que les indicase que estaban acercándose a una zona habitada por el hombre. Se habían cruzado con algún animas pequeño, que había sido habido de esconderse de ellos.

Según sus cálculos no podían encontrarse lejos de donde habían vislumbrado el humo aunque bien podría tratarse de algún fuego accidental o producto de algún animal mágico. A fin de cuentas los dragones eran famosos por crear estragos con su aliento.

Después de otra hora vislumbraron lo que parecía un pequeño camino, nada demasiado grande y poco frecuentado si tenemos encuentra que estaba lleno de hierva, sin una idea mejor decidieron seguirlo para ver donde les llevaba, Siempre era mejor que yendo sin rumbo en medio de un bosque.

Tras cinco minutos, el camino les llevó a un pequeño claro donde lo que podía describirse como una pequeña choza, fabricada en fango y con un techo hecho de hojas secas se encontraba orgullosamente en él. El primer signo de civilización pensaron al mismo tiempo. Al menos su habitante podrá decirles donde estaban.

Al dar un paso hacia la cabaña se les erizaron el vello de los brazos.

.-Eso era un pupilo mágico.- Dijo Hermione rápidamente.

.-Si, sin lugar a dudas, el dueño ha de tratarse de un mago.- Dijo Ron orgulloso de su suposición.

.-Hay alguien en casa?.- Preguntó Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el habitante de la cabaña pudiera oirle. A fin de cuentas no sabían nada de cuales eran las costumbres de donde se encontraban, bien pudiera ser que no fueran bien recibidas las visitas inesperadas y teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un mago mejor guardar las apariencias.

Ninguna contestación. Decidieron arriesgarse y echar un vistazo en su interior. Al intentar abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que estaba bien cerrada, seguramente por medio de algún hechizo para guardar el retiro. Sin querer entrar sin ser invitador se dirigieron sigilosamente hacia la ventana más próxima para intentar ver si el dueño estaba o no en su interior.

Las ventanas estaban tan sucias que nada del interior de la cabaña podía verse por ella, pero antes de poder decidir que hacer proximante una voz les sobresaltó.

Rápidos como el rayo los tres se separaron y sacaron sus crys (los cuchillos fremen) y echaron un vistazo hacia donde había venido la voz.

Un hombre viejo estaba ante ellos, vestido íntegramente por una túnica blanca roida en varios lugares, una larga barba blanca, un poco sucia y llena de hiervas como si hiciera algún tiempo que no la cepillasen adecuadamente y unos ojos azules chispeantes que hacían parecer a los de Dumbledore meros ojos sin vida.

Cuando el desconocido posó su mirada en Ron este pensó que estaban mirándole su misma alma pero guardó la mirada fija como un signo desafiante. Cuando los ojos del desconocido se posó en Hermione estos parecieron reconocerla durante unos instantes fugaces antes de volver a pronunciar lo que sin lugar a dudas eran unas palabras amenazadoras en un idioma que no comprendían.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

.-Lo sentimos señor, pero no entendemos nada de lo que nos está diciendo.- Dijo esta tan tranquilamente como pudo.

Los ojos del hombre no mostraron ningún signo pero un pequeño temblor de su mano izquierda les hizo comprender que les había entendido. Tras unos segundos de espera, como si el desconocido estuviera recordando que decir...

.-Quienes sois y que estáis haciendo en mi casa. RESPONDET y dios os ayude si me mentís.

.-Nos hemos pedido señor, nunca nos habíamos adentrado tanto en el bosque y...

.-MENTIRA!.- Un aura mágica muy poderosa rugió desenfrenada desde el mismo centro de ese viejo. Nuestros amigos se pusieron más alerta que nunca, solo en Dumbledore o a Voldemort habían visto semejante poder.

.-Mi nombre es Bakka (Harry) y estos son Auliya (Hermione) y Cheops (Ron). Y su nombre es?.- Preguntó este intentando que ese hombre no les considerase una amenaza.

El viejo siguió sin quitarle la vista a Hermione hasta que pasados unos largos segundos contestó:

.-Merlín, mi nombre es Merlín.

Nuestros amigos abrieron la boca asombrados, si fuera cierto... Si este hombre fuera el mayor mago de todos los tiempos, el creador de la magia moderna.

.-Dios santo.- Dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse…. .- El mago Merlín?

.-El único que existe a mi conocimiento... Decidme pequeños habéis oído hablar de mi?

Los tres chicos cabecearon al unísono sin querer decir palabra.

.-Entonces creo que es el momento de que poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Soy el único en todo la isla que conoce vuestro idioma, donde y cuando lo aprendí no es de vuestra incumbencia pero si puedo decir una cosa sin temor a equivocarme. Vosotros no sois nacidos aquí, de modo que ya podéis empezar desde el principio y más os vale que sea creíble...

Los tres se miraron, para ellos resultaba obvio que su viaje a este lugar era para poder aprender del mejor, en este caso el propio Merlín, tenían que ganar su confianza y eso pasaba por contarle su vida a este completo desconocido.

.-Bien, yo empezaré,- dijo Harry muy tranquilo.- Todo empezó...

Tras empezar a contar Harry la historia, la edad pareció aparecer de repente en Merlín. Cuanto horror deparaba el futuro. Después de más de una hora de narrar lo que la vida de los tres había sido entraron en la cabaña antes de comer algo y continuar con la historia.

Cuando finalizó el más gran mago de todos los tiempo miró fijamente a Hermione y empezó a hablar.

.-Ahora lo entiendo todo... Ahora estamos en lo que antiguamente se llamaba la Atlántida, Avalon, como yo la nombré cuando viajé a vuestro hogar. Hace ya algún tiempo, todas las criaturas mágicas formaron su propia nación, los hombres y mujeres Vivian libres, tanto si tenían el don de la magia como si no... Esa nación se nombró Atlántida. Durante centenares de años esa nación floreció como ninguna otra con la ayuda de todas las criaturas, los magos y los humanos. Pero como en todas las historias siempre hay quien quiere más, más poder. Una gran guerra surgió en la nación más poderosa de todas. Una guerra que si ganada por el lado equivocado destruiría no solo este continente, si no todo el mundo conocido. Con la ayuda de los más poderosos magos de la luz, una cúpula fue creada encerrando en su interior a atacantes y defensores. Una cúpula de tal poder que separó la Atlántida del resto del mundo e impidió que la guerra se propagara por doquier. Me gustaría decir que esa lucha ya ha finalizado pero no es así. Las fuerzas del mal sigue existiendo aun ahora después de más de 200 años de lucha, esperando vencer o escapar de la cúpula que mantiene sus fuerzas oscuras cautivas.

Yo por mi parte ya nací cuando la cúpula fue creada, yo soy lo que aquí denominamos un creador, un mago con la capacidad de crear nuevos hechizos y maldiciones. Yo en mi ansia por conocer el mundo exterior, conseguí crear un hechizo que me permitió escapar de la cúpula ir a donde nunca antes otro había ido. Entonces era joven... no más de 90 años y mis ansias de conocimiento eran muchas.

Llegué a un mundo primitivo, donde los magos y brujas prácticamente no existían, donde hacer la magia en publico era considerado herejía. Allí viví muchas aventuras e intenté traspasar algunos de mis conocimientos. 8 jóvenes fueron mis aprendices. Dionisius Gryffindor, Jonathan Slytherin, Revecca Hufflepuff, Nostradamus Fenix, Morgana Le Fay, Arturo Pendragón, Lancelot Morianor y mi muy estimada Eleonor Ravenclaws.

A ellos les acogí como aprendices, les enseñé los principios de la magia, les enseñé el secreto de mezclar los ingredientes para crear pociones que les ayudaran en sus vidas, a todos les quise como a mis propios hijos y tal vez algo más.

La mirada de tristeza al recordar viejos recuerdos era patente en sus palabras, nuestros amigos estaban completamente atónitos, los libros de historia eran inciertos sobre esa época en particular, lo único que destacaban era que Merlín había sido el mecías de la magia moderna y ahora comprendían la razón, había enseñado personalmente a algunos de los hombres y mujeres que después de él tb habían creado historia. Demonios, se puede decir que incluso su escuela había sido creada gracias a sus enseñanzas.

.-Pero una vez más, el mal consiguió salirse con la suya. Yo nunca sospeché de ella, Morgana Le Fay era una chiquilla adorable, su mente estaba llena de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas. Como yo, era una creadora, su mente era capaz de crear y modificar hechizos. Cuando Arturo la rechazó su corazón se volvió amargo y resentido y emprendió el camino que llevó a su destrucción.

Los siete restantes y yo, creamos la mesa redonda con la intención de contener la oleada de guerra y destrucción de Morgana con su conocimiento originó. Mucha gente unió nuestra causa al igual que muchos otros la de ella.

La lucha no era fácil, el ejercito creado por Morgana era terrible, con su conocimiento creo maldiciones horribles que sembraban el terror entre los mortales. Tres eran particularmente malvadas y destructivas. La maldición del dolor Cruciatus, el control mental Imperio, y la peor de todas la maldición de la matanza Avada Kedavra. Muchas veces pienso que si su don se hubiera utilizado para el bien hubiera conseguido eliminar todo el mal del mundo. No había forma de escudarse de esas tres maldiciones en particular. Lo intenté, por dios juro que lo intenté, pero no encontré la forma de desviar esas maldiciones, desde entonces que sigo intentándolo aunque aquí nadie las conoce considero una responsabilidad dotar al mundo de una protección.

Debéis prometerme que mientras estéis en este reino, NUNCA y repito NUNCA utilizares ninguna de esas maldiciones, ya es suficiente complicado tal como están las cosas para que hallan 3 maldiciones sin forma de pararlas. Esas tres maldiciones son un enigma intelectual. No es que no haya maldiciones horribles o capaces de matar en nuestros días, pero normalmente requieren mucha fuerza del echador, mucho tiempo o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo y SIEMPRE HAY UNA PROTECCION. Pero esas tres maldiciones escapan a mi comprensión. Se lanzan en segundos y no necesitas ser un mago especialmente poderoso, solo necesitas estar deseoso de matar, controlar o causar dolor para que funcionen correctamente sin que nada pueda detenerlas.

Yo siempre he pensado que la magia no es blanca o negra, sino que es la razón de lanzarla lo que la hace buena o mala. Pero esas maldiciones parecen creadas con un único fin. Destruir.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Ninguno de ellos esperó la narración que el anciano les había dado. Una lección de historia aterradora.

.-Que vamos ha hacer ahora?.- Preguntó finalmente Ron.

El anciano les miró uno a uno antes de responder.

.-Haremos lo que se supone que habéis venido a hacer aquí, entrenar... Aunque soy un hombre viejo aun dispongo de un poco de conocimiento que os puede venir bien. Ahora a la cama

Los tres se acurrucaron en el suelo de la cabaña, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba dormitando el viejo Merlín. Antes de dormirse repasaron los eventos de los últimos meses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el mes de agosto los chicos trabajaron duramente junto al profesor Dumbledore entrenando en su curso de aparición y concentrándose principalmente en lo que tendrían que saber para poder pasar en diciembre en sus EXTASI para concentrarse de lleno, después de eso en su maestría.

La memoria fotográfica de los chicos más su insaciable ansia de conocimiento fueron de gran ayuda, así como la forma clara y concisa de enseñar del que según muchos era el mago más poderoso de su tiempo, claro está si descontamos a Voldemort.

Los chicos empezaron tb a aprender por su cuenta la teoría detrás de la transformación animaga para que lo más pronto posible poder empezar con la practica. Hermione se había encargado en recopilar, gracias a los fondos ilimitados de Harry los mejores textos sobre la materia, haciendo resúmenes concisos de lo que sería necesario, para ello habían creado una cuenta a nombre de Wilson Fénix y Dobby se encargaba de buscarles el material. De ese modo creían que el ministerio no sabría que eran simples chicos de 16 años los que pretendían aprender tan restringido material.

Los maestros habían aprendido rápido y bien una vez solucionados los primeros problemas y ahora los 3 profesores eran muy respetados entre sus alumnos.

Algunas correrías por el bosque les habían enseñado el arte de sigilo como solo unos auténticos Fedaykin podían hacerlo. Invisibles a sus enemigos, rápidos y mortales como una unidad.

Lo que más le gustó a ojo loco sin lugar a dudas fue el lenguaje secreto que los chicos utilizaban para comunicarse, un lenguaje de signos que permitía mantener una irrelevante conversación a los ojos mundanos mientras mediante signos y una entonación perfecta permitía transmitir mensajes ocultos a un desconocido. En un principio había querido enseñárselo a los demás aurores pero los chicos le convencieron diciendo que era útil mientras el enemigo lo desconociera, si un infiltrado de Voldemort conociera su significado deberían usar nuevos códigos y ya no sería tan eficaz, el riesgo era demasiado grande.

La relación entre Sirius y Snape, aunque tensa, parecía haber llegado a una tregua no escrita, aunque en una conversación solo hacía falta que uno dijera blanco para que inmediatamente el otro dijera negro durante su entrenamiento y misiones formaban, junto al profesor Lupin un trío increíblemente bien compensado y eficaz.

Justamente eso fue lo que más conversaciones nocturnas provocó en nuestros amigos. Ellos eran tres y cuando luchaban juntos todas las cualidades se sumaban formando un contrincante mucho más difícil de batir que por separado por esa razón decidieron que en la orden del fénix formarían grupos de 3 componentes que llamarían unidad, estos tres tendrían que hacerlo todo juntos para compenetrarse entre ellos, para las acciones más grandes varias unidades se sumarían para desempeñar tareas más complicadas pero siempre que se dividieran lo harían como una unidad.

La única excepción serían los gemelos Weasley, ellos, al ser gemelos compartían una comprensión solo comparable a la que tenían Ron Hermione y Harry de modo que añadirles otro compañero solo les hacía restar eficacia y precisión a sus acciones. Estos eran auténticos genios creando tácticas de distracción y cada vez más inventos eran destinados a este fin. El caos era su mejor arma y se movían como auténticos fantasmas cuando la ocasión lo requería.

Neville y Ginny muy a su sorpresa eran especialmente talentosos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con arma blanco o con la cerbatana, lo único que les hacía falta era un tercer integrante para convertirles en una fuerza a corta distancia que haría temblar a los más finos seguidores de Voldemort. En estos momentos ese espacio lo ocupaba el primo de Harry que aunque talentoso en lucha muggle, el hecho que no pudiera intercambiar entre lucha mágica y muggle era en cierta manera un lastre para él. Con un poco de suerte con la llegada de los Fremen podría ocupar su verdadero lugar en el orden.

Pero no todo eran buenas noticias, tras semanas de investigación seguían sin conocer el paradero de los fremen renegados. Horas y horas perdidas en la biblioteca, tanto en la de Hogwarts como en la real academia Inglesa no habían dado los frutos deseados. Según todos sus sospechas el lugar más seguro era el amazonas aunque sin ningún dato aproximado era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, kilómetros y kilómetros de selva inhóspita habían servido para que múltiples tribus desaparecieran en su espesura. Nombres como el pueblo invisible, los hijos de la noche poblaban las leyendas y escritos de los historiadores ninguno de los cuales se asemejaba a lo que esperaban de los auténticos Fremen. Pero claro, no eran los auténticos fremen a los que buscaban, si no a los deshechos que quedaban.

Eso complicaba un poco la búsqueda, cualquiera podría ser el que ellos estaban buscando o ninguno por lo que sabían. La única opción por el momento era seguir con su investigación hasta más adelante.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo espero que le haya gustado.

En el próximo, en que espero no tardar tanto. Ejjejej. Espero que les guste el encuentro con el GRAN MERLÍN, la tabla redonda, los inicios de las maldiciones etc etc, ha sido un capitulo un tanto raro pero espero mejorar con la practica.

Un saludo y no se impacienten. Gracias...


End file.
